Prophecy
by theresa.tremblay.3
Summary: Kenzie Dawn Summer's lives two lives that are about to meet.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so i keep making up these little cross over idea's in my head and thought I'll try typing something down. I don't have any definite direction yet but the story will most likely fall into something as I am writing.

So here's the idea, I like to take characters from different shows and meld them. Like say this character is that character even if the characters are not played by the same actor and sometimes time lines have to be adjusted but I will let you the reader adjust time.

This will be a Lost Girl Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel mesh. Alternate universe of course.

All Characters are them selves except for Dawn Summers and Kenzie in this story Kenzie and Dawn are going to be meshed into one character named Kenzi- Dawn Summers.

* * *

>As always the shows are owned by their owner. Obviously the story is alternate universe.<p><p>

The Dal was crowded as it always was on a Saturday night, with dark and light Fae mingling among themselves. A Dark haired succubus named Bo walk through the crowd toward the bar. She pulled her self onto a bar stool looking around for her friend, Trick the bar tender and owner of the Dal who was her friend ,but not the one she was looking for, set her usual down in front of her with a smile.

"How are you to night Bo" He asked

" I'm good" Bo told the short man " have you seen Kenzie ?"

" No " Trick told her " I haven't , is she suppose to be here?"

Bo turned to look around the room again as She answered, "yeah, she said she had some errands to help a couple friends with and then she would meet me here"

Bo sighed in relief when she saw her friend walk into the Bar and head toward her. One or two Fae turn their heads as they sensed a human walk past them but then seeing it was just the unaligned succubus's claimed human went back to their conversations.

"Hi Bo Bo, Hey Trickster" The Brown haired young woman greeted them as she took a seat at the bar " Hows it going Trick?"

The elder Fae place a drink on the bar, " good" He told her " What have you been up to,"

"Nothing much" She told him before taking a sip of her drink "just the usual" the usual being taking out a small demon-vamp nest with a couple of slayers, but Bo and Trick didn't know that.

" and what is the usual " Bo asked " I swear if I didn't know any better I would think you had two different lives lately" She joked

Kenzie laughed " yeah right" she said " I was just hanging out with a couple friends"

Friends who happen to slayers hunting down a vampire nest that was killing off a small section of the city slowly. Kenzie had been surprised the Fae hadn't pick up on the deaths all happening in the same area and the bodies being drained of blood.

Bo's face fell a little as Her ex and his newish girlfriend walked into the bar, They had actually been together for over half a year now.

Ciara looked around, a smile crossing her face as she saw Bo and Kenzie with Trick at the bar. Dyson followed Her as she headed toward them. Bo shook off her sudden funk She reminded her self this woman was her friend now, Sure there had been some issues at first then stuff had happened and Ciara proven her Self to be a good friend.

" Hello" Ciara greeted them

Dyson gave his usual stoic nod as a hello.

" Hi " Bo and Trick greeted the Wolf shifter and the Fairy-Scuffock woman.

" Hey D-man " Kenzie said cheerfully " Hi Ciara, what's up"?

Dyson was sniffing the air as the group chatted. No one seemed to notice but Kenzie and he was making her a little uncomfortable. He only sniffed like that when there was something to smell. Kenzie turned her attention to the chatting as Dyson seemed to do the same but every once in a while he would sniff like he was trying to subtly try to identify a smell.

Kenzie cell rang during one of Dyson sniffing rests, She looked at the display and excused her self. Walking out of the Dal she hit talk.

" Sherra " She answered " What's up "

" Kenzie , I think we may have identified the demon that's been causing all the trouble in the north side of town" Sherra told her

" are you sure" The young Woman asked

" yeah " Sherra told her " We even have a picture confirmation from Maria "

Kenzie took a deep breath, as She walk further away from the Dal, She didn't want to risk any Fae over hearing her. The Fae actually thought anything that wasn't Human or normal animal was a Fae. Like Humans Very few knew that Demons existed as well.

" do you plan on taking care of it tonight" Kenzie asked

" yeah , it's why i'm calling just to give you a heads up that Brook, Maria and I are going tonight," Sherra said " it's just a lower level Demon, it will probably only take one of us anyway"

" yeah I know how tuff a slayer is " Kenzie told her " but you know the rules"

" yes I know " Kenzie could almost hear the eye roll from the 17 year old slayer.

Kenzie hung up the call and turned back to the Dal to see Dyson coming out the door, Sans Ciara, like he was looking for something.

" you heading out Dyson " Kenzie asked pretending she didn't notice him trying to smell something.

" are you okay " The wolf shifter asked sniffing at her a little

Kenzie gave him a what's up with you look " Yeah I'm good, I was just talking to a friend"

" Kenzie, I can smell blood" Dyson told her " it's not much but I am pretty sure it's yours "

Crap Kenzie said to her self thinking fast, she couldn't tell the wolf she had gotten in an altercation with a vampire, that She had wanted her for dinner.

" wow " Kenzie said " that's a strong nose wolf boy " Kenzie held up her arm and move the sleeve to reveal a small cut on her arm, already washed and bandaged

" I tripped and caught my arm on some gravel" The human purposefully didn't show the Shifter her other arm which had the more serious but not that bad almost vamp bite. She would have to be more careful about the antibiotic that was applied to the wound, it was suppose to mask the smell of blood to the more strong nosed species of the planet and other worlds. She would make a note to have the antibiotics lack of doing it's job looked into later.

Dyson was surprised but accepted her explanation, He figured He must have been over reacting to the smell, but he would have sworn he smelled more blood than what would have come out that small scratch.

Kenzie Followed Dyson back into the Dal.

She had not fully lied to him, She had scratched her arm on some gravel. What she had failed to mention was that She had gotten the scratch when she had been thrown to the ground in a vampire attack and nipped at , the young vamp having only been sired a few days before had no idea what a slayer was and had been shocked for about 10 seconds when Brook had pulled Her off of Her would be meal and jammed a stake in Her heart.

Kenzie and Dyson rejoined the group at the bar, Ciara gave her boyfriend a small smile or her friend she really wasn't sure what he was to her since She found out about the Norn taking his ability to love, but he did seem to care for her. She had taken off for a few weeks but returned because she found out Bo needed help with her fight against the Garuda.

" anything interesting happen out side " She asked

" No just had to answer a phone Call " Kenzie told her " plus wolfie's sniffer needs to be turned down a little"

" I am sorry, Kenzie " Dyson told her " it smelled worse than it looked"

this caught Bo and Tricks attention.

" what " they both asked

Kenzie sighed and showed them the scratch. "see "She said "it's nothing I just tripped and scratched my arm a little"

Ciara gingerly took Kenzie's arm in her hands and examined it, the scratch was barely a flesh wound She wondered why the wolf had even noticed the smell enough to seek it out.

Bo frown She didn't like Kenzie not telling her she was hurt, okay so it was just a scratch but still.

End Chapter 1 cause I don't like my chapters to go on for ever

plot gremmlings have many idea's for mesh stories have yet to decide the direction this will take, but they will most likely completly ignore Canon.


	2. chapter 2

Characters of LG, BTVS and Angel are not owned by me.

Conner walked into his apartment and threw down his bag, flopping down onto the couch.

It was good to be back from his visit with his Dad. Both the biological and adoptive parents had been visited while He was in L.A. . Kenzie had opted to stay and watch over the SW security offices in Toronto While He went to the bi yearly meeting.

The young man relaxed and pulled out his cell phone. He typed out a quick text to his business partner/ Just started dating recently so still waiting to see how it goes before telling anyone girlfriend, letting her know He was back.

Kenzie back from LA. C.O

how'd it go any world end-age 2 worry about KS

not yet C.O

Conner toss His phone down onto the couches end table and went to put his bag away.

The meeting had as always not been to boring as everyone reported about events happening in their designated area's.

The System was set up to have two experienced people in charge of helping the slayers and other fighters of evil in specific area's.

Weather it be being there to help with training or school or just to assure the family that yes your daughter has back up and unlike not long ago is not fighting alone. Which was another new thing Slayer where no longer discouraged from telling there parents what was going on with them. They were give the choice of course, and each individual slayer's decision to tell or not was respected.

Conner's day job was as a nameless position at a Security company, (He basically sat at a desk and did math and proof read document's) which allowed him access to many government and private companies. Which help the SW Corporation keep an eye out for possible demon problems, Of course not all demons were bad. Just the Hell demons were all considered to be completely evil. While alien Demons, that is demons from other dimensions like Conners Dad Angel's friend Lorne. Where considered to have equal potential for good or bad as a human.

Kenzie sighed as she unlocked the door to Conner's apartment it was near 10 o'clock and she had hoped to call it an early night for once but Bo had picked someone up at the Dal and brought him home, yes this time it was a him.

Conner came out of the back seeing his friend flop down on the couch.

" let me guess " He Joked not finishing as Kenzie sat up and gave him a lost puppy look, He Laughed and pulled a set of blankets up off the floor and dropped them onto the couch.

" Bless you kind sir" Kenzie sighed with a mock bow of her head.

" So when am I going to meet this roommate/ slash best friend of yours " Conner asked settling beside her on the couch.

Kenzie turned and snuggled into him comfortably as He put his arm around her. They had been talking about introducing Bo to some of the members of the family for a while now. Conner really wanted to meet this woman, all he new about her was that she worked as a private investigator and was very sexually active but selective of her partners. Also She had saved Kenzie from some creep that had ruffied her drink.

He still remembered panicking when she had finally shown up at the slayer center smelling like the drug. She had assured him nothing had happen. She had been found by a woman who had taken her home. She and Bo had hit it off right away and it turned out that Bo needed a new room mate.

At first Conner and Buffy who he had called didn't like the idea, But Kenzie trusted this woman and the other new friends she made that day.

Two Cops Named Dyson and Hale, a bartender called Trick and a Doctor named Lauren and recently added was Dyson's new girlfriend Ciara who just happen to own the Security company Conner's day job was apart of.

This woman He had met a few times briefly. She had no idea his connection to her new human friend.

" I had hoped to set up a dinner get together, " Kenzie told him" but Bo picked up this job from Ash Pharmaceutical's, So we're going to be busy for a little while"

" you mean you'll be extra busy" Conner said " Kenzie you need to slow down, it's like you've got Three jobs that are all full time"

Kenzie cut him off with a small kiss.

" thank you but i'm Okay, " She told him " I'll slow down when I can , but for now Bo needs all the help she can get. She going through a lot and no I can't tell you "

Conner huffed He didn't like not knowing everything that was going on in the life of his friend so he could be able to protect Her when the need arise but he accepted it. " beside's I'm not that busy with the linguistic's job right know, I am a free lance translator so I can accept or reject jobs as they come,"

She snuggled deeper onto his arm yawning.

" Okay but I am not giving up on meeting this roommate or yours" Conner told her, Her response was a soft snore and then quiet breathing. Conner rolled his eyes.

" Oh ha, ha, h "He turned to find she really had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Conner's expression softened, "wow" He thought "She must really be tired"

Conner got up and walked into his bed room pulling down the blankets he prepared the bed, then He went and lifted the sleeping woman up off the couch. She fussed for a minute about to wake up until Conners voice soothed her back to sleep assuring her she was safe.

While there were a few people Kenzie trusted with her life even fewer were counted among the one's she trusted while she was half asleep.

The young man gently placed the girl on the bed and covered her with the blankets. She settled onto the pillow and was immediately deep asleep again. To tired to argue about Conner needing to sleep in his own bed and She was fine with the couch really.

Conner knew she would half heartedly scold him in the morning for taking the couch and not just leaving her there.

The next Morning Conner woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking, and the sound of Kenzie talking on Her cell.

" so how was last night"

...

" a little, don't sweat it I crashed at a friends place"

...

" Conner I told you about him remember"

...

" yes the one that I want you to meet" Conner walked up behind Her and lightly kissed her check as he reached around a stole a piece of bacon.

...

" He wants to meet you because I talk about you, your my friend , He's my friend," Conner took the plates out of the cupboard and set the table for the two of them.

...

" no, I didn't" Conner raised an eye brow at her, He could guess what Bo had just asked.

...

" I fell asleep and we don't have that kind of relationship"

...

" I'll see you when I get home"

Kenzie hung up the phone and flip the egg that was in the pan.

"you" She said pointing at Conner with the spatula "should have left me on the couch"

" I am a gentle man " Conner told her matter of factly

" please don't don't use that term" Kenzie groaned head shaking at the memory of when a group of demons called the gentle men had attacked Sunny Dale.

They had taken the voices of the whole town and cut out someones heart before Buffy and Riley had been able to stop them.

Of course Kenzie hadn't actually seen anything, at least the monks that had created her memories up until she was fourteen hadn't seen fit to have her remember anything but not being able to talk for a little while and her mom keeping her home from school.

" Sorry" Conner told her.

" S'K" she said sitting down to eat "but next time just leave me on the couch"

" or I could just join you in the bed" Conner suggested " it is big enough"

"yeah , I suppose it is" Kenzie smiled at him pulling him into a kiss.

Bo was practicing with her sword when Locklyn knocked on the door and walked in when She called for him to do so.

The Ash watched the succubus for a moment while she almost expertly practiced. He found it easy to believe She had almost beaten him that night she had found his brothers as he called them.

" have you thought about my request "He asked her

Bo Stopped and focused her attention on him.

" yeah I have and I decided I don't want to be your champion" She told him

Locklyn sighed " perhaps I didn't explain how dangerous the Geruda is" He started

"oh I understand " Bo cut him off "and I will help you fight him, but as your partner"

Locklyn considered her for a second, it was an intriguing idea.

" alright " He agreed with her "partners"

Kenzie walked into the middle of Bo and the Ashes little meeting.

Bo gave her a smile and Locklyn just ignored her as She sat on the comfy chair across from them in the sitting area.

Neither of them had any idea but She new what they were talking about right away, you don't grow up on a hell mouth raised by a slayer and not know when someone is talking about a potential apocalypse.

The young woman had actually been aware something was going on for a while now, but this was the first she had been made aware or the Fae involvement.

Something was causing people to be slightly more violent than usual, but only enough that if it's not something you watch out for you wouldn't really notice.

End chapter

plot gremmlings are making stuff up as they go. Hope fully the story will have some sort of plot when put together


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

characters and shows owned by owners

Locklyn and Bo finished their meeting, While Kenzie sat looking at video's on her lap top pretending not to listen, Bo bid Locklyn goodbye as he walked out of the house.

" So what to do think" Bo asked

" about what?" Kenzie questioned her,

Bo rolled her eyes " come on Kenzie I know you were listening"

Kenzie smiled over at her friend, She was getting better.

" you know I've got your back Bo " Kenzie told her " but if were going to go over a plan then everyone should be together  
>" right " Bo said standing up " there should probably be a plan, besides Dyson's idea of strike when The Garuda thinks He's won"<p>

" What are you talking about Bo Bo " Kenzie asked following her up the stairs to her room.

Bo explained that Dyson had gone on a vision quest and talked to the great wolf spirit, whom had told him he was significant in the fight against the Garuda. Bo hoped this meant he was he champion and not her. However Locklyn and the nane rough both seemed to believe it was her.

Kenzie flopped backward onto the bed thinking.

" I wouldn't be surprised if you were the champion " she told her " but it's not like you'll be alone, you know I got your back and so Does Dyson and Hale and probably Ciara. "

" yeah, I guess " Bo sighed " I just wish I new how kill it"

" I thought Locklyn was like a walking Garuda poison" Kenzie asked / commented

" He is but" Bo was cut off when her phone rang " Hi Trick , what's up. "

...

" now?"

...

" Yes, she is "

...

" alright were on our way, "

Bo stood as she hung up, pulling Kenzie up with her.

* * *

>" come on meeting at the Dal"<p><p>

Bo and Kenzie walked into the back lower rooms at the Dal, other wise know as Tricks home to see Dyson, Hale and Ciara had already arrived. To Kenzie and Bo's surprise Locklyn was also there along with Lauren. Bo hadn't seen Lauren since she had been forced to kill Nadia whom at the time had been possessed by the Garuda. It was one of the reasons Bo really wanted to kill it.

" ah good your here" Trick greeted them " I believe I know where we can find the Garuda"

Bo's attention turned to Trick, and then Dyson.

" So what did you want to do " She asked

"yeah" Kenzie asked" is there a plan?"

" we've been on the defensive to long " Dyson told them " the Garuda thinks He's winning"

" and your wolf spirit told you that's when to attack" Bo finished "but are you sure "

" Yes" Dyson said "I am going to go face the Garuda and end this once and for all"

" Okay " Bo said " I am with you"

" you know I am to" Kenzie told him

one by one everyone agreed to Dyson's plan of seeking the Garuda out.

Kenzie worried after her friends, She would back them up but She did not like the direction the Wolf-shifters plan was going. It didn't seem like much of a plan at all.

She decided to have a little bit of a back up plan just in case, because her past experienced told her Dyson didn't really know what He was doing.

Kenzie and Bo headed home to rest and change before the group was to go face the Garuda. This was suggested by Ciara she had to remind Dyson that everyone would need to be rested to fight the Garuda's berserkers. The group would reassemble back at the Dal later that afternoon.

The young Human/Key left Bo eating her lunch in the sitting room while she went up to her room using the need of a nap as her excuse.

A box was pulled out of it's hiding place snugged up under the frame of her bed, Kenzie set it on the bed and opened it looking for her more con-sealable weapons.

Kenzie pulled off her shoes and replaced them with Her low cut boots, the ones with the hidden daggers in the heel backs. Next she pulled on her long sleeved shirt which just happen to be lined with light chain mail layering. She went back down stairs to find much to her gladness Bo had changed as well and was wearing the shirt she had gotten for Her. Bo didn't know but the shirt also had chain mail layering even if it didn't cover there for protect as much as Kenzie's shirt did, Kenzie decided at least it was some protection.

Later

Hale, Ciara, Kenzie, and Bo all cautiously followed Dyson into the old ware house The Garuda had been tracked to. Everyone was nervous, the sound of something falling spooked everyone a little.

"I'm to cute to die" Kenzie joked to a-leave the tension, everyone gave her a look not realizing she had been trying to lighten them up a little. You should go into a battle alert but not tense "Well it's true"

Kenzie discreetly scanned the large room looking for tactical info, She noticed Ciara doing the same.

Suddenly the group was surrounded by Berserkers and facing the Garuda Whom walked into the room and down a couple of steps from an office on a higher floor.

"well look what we have Here" The Garuda started He looked at Kenzie and smirked " A human how quaint, you won't be any trouble, why would you think you would be anything but a liability to them"

Kenzie pretended He had upset Her, She knew what he was doing. She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes She had been partly raise by people who could insult you with a look. As far as Kenzie was concerned this guy was pathetic, but she also noticed He seemed to exude some sort of energy which was meant to make the taunt's worse. Kenzie knew if she hadn't been trained to block things like that She would probably have run out trying not to cry or be unable to move. She pretended to go with the latter.

The Garuda turned to the others one by one commenting and insulting each as He went, Ignoring the Human He had everyone arguing with each other in less than a minute. Kenzie realized what was happening, the Garuda was feeding off the anger of Her friends who seemed to be under a spell. She had to distract Him some how and snap them out of it.

Kenzie quickly ran around behind The Garuda Who didn't notice her move as he was to busy enjoying the arguing, and climbed up on some boxes he was in-front of. She hit him over the head with the Club Trick had given her and everyone else. He had explained a blow to the head was the only way to stop a berserker.

Well the Garuda was not a Berserker, nope definitely not a Berserker, He was however mad as He turned to see the human standing behind him with a club. Everyone stopped snapping out of the Garuda's hold and turned to see The Garuda pull out his sword and light it's flame blade.

" Kenzie "Bo called out as Her friend backed away from the Garuda who was looking at her with murderous intent in his face.

He was pissed. Kenzie stepped back and fell off the small stack of boxes onto the floor, Bo rushed over to get in between Her friend and the flaming sword That was being swung down toward Her.

Suddenly Ciara called out and was in-front of both of them looking straight into the Garuda's eyes as the flame swung toward Her.

CLIFFY,

I don't like long chapters, makes the eyes go blurry and the brain go uuhn.

The plot gremmlings are still refusing to tell me what the plot is if any.


	4. Chapter 4

BTVS and Angel And LG are owned by people that are not me.

Ciara had been expecting the burning sensation on her skin, it was logical and to be expected when someone strikes you with a blade made of fire. What She was not expecting was the water suddenly drenching her.

rewind twenty seconds

Kenzie watched as the Garuda cried out in anger, She stepped back and allowed her self to fall as The Garuda raised his sword. Suddenly Bo and Ciara were in front of her. Without hesitation She pulled one of the daggers hidden in her short boot and expertly threw it up at the water pipe above the Garuda's head. The Dagger struck the pipe directly over a leak and broke the old pipe open causing water to spray out and douse the flame in the Garuda's sword.

Everyones attention had been on the Sword so no one noticed what the human had been doing.

Dyson and Hale ran to Ciara who was being held by Bo. The Wolf-shifter knelt down beside Ciara checking her wound.

"Ciara, I am so sorry" He said "this is all my fault, please be ok"

Ciara smiled up at him, " it's not your fault Dyson" She told him.

Bo looked at the wound on the woman's side, it didn't look as bad as she had thought it would.

"Dyson, I think she'll be ok if we can get Her to Lauren" Bo told him.

A Thought struck Bo as the water from the pipe stopped and they were no longer being showered. She looked around.

Kenzie followed her Gaze realizing Bo had just noticed what she had earlier.

"Crap" Bo swore

"were did He go?" Hale asked as He realized what Bo was worried about. The Garuda was gone.

Not only that but the Ashes body guards who had been sent to help lay knocked out on the ground and more berserkers were entering the room.

" We have to get Ciara out of here and get to Locklyn, " Dyson told them " If his guards are here then He's unprotected"

" right " Bo and Hale agree, Hale gently lifted the injured Fae.

"Go" Dyson told them as the Berserkers started to work them selves up preparing to attack " I'll hold them off"

"Dyson you can't fight them by your self " Bo objected

Dyson turned and looked her in the eyes.  
>"This is my fault " He told her "You need to get Ciara to Lauren and Kenzie and Hale to safety.<p>

" come on Bo " Kenzie said pushing her toward the door. Bo wasn't happy but she followed Hale out of the room Kenzie following behind Her. Dyson watched as they disappeared around the door way.

Kenzie watched as Dyson turned from them to face the berserkers. She knew he was a good fighter but he wasn't that good, not for how many he was facing. She turned for a second and watched Bo run out without looking back. She knew Bo thought she was still behind her, Kenzie sent up a prayer the succubus wouldn't see she wasn't there to soon.

The young woman quickly took out her phone and sent out a text.

Dyson was distracted fighting the berserker's or rather getting his ass kicked by the berserkers to notice the Human return to the room.

Kenzie quickly picked up the club that Ciara had dropped when she had run to protect Bo. Finding a length of thin rope Kenzie tide the club together with hers making a make shift long rope nunchuck like weapon.

" Hey " She called out getting the berserkers attention, they stopped beating Dyson and turned to look at her.

With out hesitation they ran to attack the new person.

Dyson slumped down on the ground, He was surprised at the sudden decrease in berserkers beating him but not happy for it's cause.

He watched as The Berserkers rushed Kenzie, The stupid human was just standing there, What was she doing?

" Kenzie" The Fae called out to Her " No. Run"

Kenzie remained still waiting for the berserkers to come to her. The first Berserker lunged at Her. She heard Dyson yell at her to run.

Suddenly she side stepped out of the way of the berserker that was lunging at her and brought one of the clubs down on his head as he flew passed her.

She brought the other club around to hit the next one directly in the for head hard and fast. Her defence training taking over her every move as she ducked and weaved and struck only to spin out of reach as the berserkers tried to hit or grab her. Her reflexes were to fast for them.

After all she had been trained to fight not only by her sister one of the most powerful slayers ever but also by Faith a slayer who had been to prison , Angel and Spike two ensouled Vampires that had once been the most feared in all Europe and Conner who had grown up in a Hell dimension.

Dyson passed out from shock on the floor were the berserkers had dropped him when they decided they wanted to fight the girl instead.

Seeing a girl and a human not a Fae at that fight their partners and seem to be beating them riled them up even more.

Kenzie didn't stop for even a second, even when it seemed she was stopping she wasn't, She would look, assess what her opponents were doing and counter act them. Moving out of range when they moved to attack her and then moving back into to strike.

Her eyes seemed to move every were yet stay focused on who she was directly fighting . A few Berserkers tried to rush The Human all at once. She held the long rope nunchuck with both hands spread out to have a foot of rope between her hands and four feet on the out side.

Gracefully moving she swung the clubs out and around. Skillfully throwing and pulling on the weapon swinging it around to strike each of the Berserkers squatly in their heads knocking them out before they could get close to her.

Kenzie ran to Dyson's side to check her friend after the last couple of berserkers were nocked out. The wolf had passed out, He was covered in bruises his eye swollen shut.

" Kenzie?" She heard a familiar unexpected voice "are you okay"

She looked up to See Conner and a slayer named Reanne running toward her.

" Conner, Rea ?" Kenzie asked " what are you doing here?"

Conner nealed down and gave her a quick look over satisfied she was unharmed he turn to the unconscious man beside her..

" we were in the area taking care of a small arachnie nest" Reanne answered looking around at the room of obviously to her none human men. " We were just finished and going to head back to base when we saw a couple of people run out of the building with an injured woman and take off in a Van"

" I could smell you near by but you weren't with them" Conner told her. "So we came looking"

" yeah" Reanne told her " cause if anything happen to you and we did nothing your sister and a shit load of other people would likely kill us"

" plus you were worried" Kenzie dead panned as she looked around for some way to move Dyson. She needed to get him to Lauren.

" Plus we were worried "

Conner helped Kenzie push a flatbed cart over to Dyson. Kenzie held it still while Conner and Reanne lifted him onto it. Dyson groaned but didn't wake.

" am I mistaken" Conner asked as He helped Kenzie push the cart with the Fae on it out of the ware house " or is this Dyson?"

" yep" thats Him Kenzie confirmed

" Wow " Reanne said "I thought you said he was normal, He's not human, He makes my slayey senses tingle"

Kenzie rolled her eyes at the comment.

" when you grow up in the way I did and the way Conner did Normal is not held to a species" Kenzie told her .

" Kenzie" The Three friends looked up to see Bo and Hale pull up to them in a Van.

Bo was not happy with Hale, they had gotten all the way to the light compound and gotten Ciara to Lauren and found out that the Garuda had been and gone failing to actually kill Locklyn but causing enough damage to put him in a small coma. Lauren also informed Bo she had gotten a text warning her the Garuda might be on it's way moments before He had attacked. Before realizing Kenzie was missing. Then She had been told by the Siren he had seen her go back, but hadn't grabbed her because the blood king her grandfather had instructed him to make sure she got out no matter what.

So yeah she wasn't happy till she drove around the corner heading back to the ware house and saw her best friend and two people she didn't know pushing Dyson down the side walk. She pulled up to them calling out for Kenzie.

Bo and Hale jumped out of the Van as it came to a stop, Hale moved to check on Dyson while Bo pulled Kenzie into a hug.

" I am so sorry" Bo told her stepping back "I can't believe I didn't realize you weren't in the van"

" you had other things to worry about BoBo" Kenzie told her, " is Ciara ok"

" yeah " Bo nodded

" yo" Hale said getting their attention " We should get Dyson to Lauren" then he really noticed the other man a woman standing with them.

" who are your friends Kenz ? " He asked worried

" I'm Reanne" woman introduced her self " but everyone calls me Rea, and that " she said gesturing toward the Man " Is Conner."

Hale shook her offered hand with his free hand as He opened up the back doors of the Van, So He could load Dyson on.

" Hale " He told her as she to his surprise help get Dyson in the Van " and this is"

" Bo" Rea finished " We kind of figured, Kenzie's mention both of you a couple times"

" ah, right" Bo said

What She hadn't mention was they weren't human, Conner mentally bit his lip to stop himself from saying.

End chapter. So the thing is Kenzie's Friends know about each other but they don't know " about " each other yet.

the plot gremlings who still refuse to tell me the plot and I all need a nap before making up the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Characters and shows owned by owners.

The group sat around the Lab , Lauren moving around every few minutes as she checked on the snake venom samples Locklyn had provided. She was worried about the samples gelling to much.

Dyson went over what the wolf spirit had told him. This time with everyone minus The Ash present not just Bo and Trick and the Ash.

He explained that the wolf spirit had told him He was significant to the fight, and had also been told the best time to strike the Garuda was when He thought he was winning. He realized now that the Ash may have been right about Bo.

Kenzie thought for a minute taking in the info, significant didn't mean he was going to be the one to kill the Garuda. In a fight against something that could start a war everyone is significant.

" when he thinks he's won " Kenzie asked " what would do that"

" if Locklyn were to die" Trick said " there wouldn't be anything that could kill the Garuda as far as he would know"

" which is why Locklyn had me harvest his venom" Lauren pointed out " He thought he was going to get killed not put into a coma"

" So why don't we kill him then?" Kenzie asked

Everyone turned slack jawed to the human.

" I don't mean actually kill him " She explained "I mean make everyone think he's dead, so the Garuda will be convinced he's won"

" I get it, " Ciara said recovering from her initial shock of Kenzie question "We can have a funeral, make the Garuda think the Naga is dead"

"that way he'll think he's no longer susceptible to anything" Trick finish "that might work".

Few Days later after the fake Funeral.

The group assembled in the Dal as they prepared to once again go after the Garuda. The group was joined by Hale's sister Val, and the Dark Fae Mesmer Vex whom had been recruited by Bo.

Dyson had been surprised the night before when Ciara and Kenzie had shown up at his door with a gift from the Norn. They had gone and convinced Her to return his ability to feel love. She had been dismissive of the danger saying she would just hide, until Kenzie pointed out the Garuda could go after her first and no hiding spot was perfect.

Kenzie had almost had a jar of something spill on her while the Norn was getting Dyson's love but Ciara had pulled her out of the way.

Val had brought some swords from the Santiago family stock and insisted on joining the fight. Hale was not happy and tried to tell her no. however she used her power to take his voice temporarily till he stopped arguing.

Everyone was on edge, Bo, Vex and Kenzie had arrived at the Dal to find Trick was missing and had called everyone in.

I don't under stand what the fuss is " Vex told them pouring him self a drink " I mean sure he's a great bar tender, but how good are his drinks? I mean is He really worth dying over"

Vex took a drink of Whiskey from the bottle.

" Trick is the architect of the peace" Bo told him point blank. Vex in surprise spat out the whiskey and became very pale.

" He's the blood king?" Vex carefully replaced the bottle of whiskey he was holding "I never touched that"

Ciara came out of the back room with a note book.

" I think I found Trick's research on the Garuda" She told the group " it looks like he may have pin pointed where the Garuda is hiding"

"Which is probably where Trick would have been taken" Bo said

" Well where is it?" Vex asked coming out from behind the bar.

" yeah. That's a problem" Ciara said bringing the book over to Bo and Kenzie " I can't read his writing"

" it looks like he wrote it in code" Kenzie said taking the book from Ciara and looking it over. "this looks like it could be a L or a bone" Kenzie wasn't sure what language it was even in ,Trick's writing was so bad, and considering how many languages she could read that was saying something.

" give me a crack at it " She told them " I'll figure out what it says"

" Kenzie are you sure" Hale asked

" yeah I am really good at breaking code" Kenzie told him confidently " I created my own language for passing cheat sheets in high school"

Well it was actually to pass and receive info between slayers and watchers but they didn't need to know that.

Kenzie took the book and went down into Tricks layer so she could concentrate, She already knew what Bo was going to say next.

Bo called everyone's attention to her, She explained she was concerned about the Garuda's ability to turn them against each other. She had an idea, She wanted to use her blood to bond them all to her.

" you want to turn us into thrall's?" Dyson asked

" I want use to be united to one cause" Bo explained " it would only be temporary"

By the time Kenzie came up from the layer with the translation Lauren had finished injecting everyone but Vex with a sample of Bo's blood. The Mesmer was hesitant He wanted to help but was scared to be turned into a thrall. The Mesmer knocked over some glasses and pretended to blame Lauren taking one of the needles from her tray and faked injecting him self with the blood.

" I think I got it " Kenzie said pulling everyone's attention away from the scene the Mesmer had just made " the bone was a T, it looks like Trick narrowed it down to an old Hospital St Marie Thomas"

" St Marie Thomas's was a Hospital for the Mentally ill" Dyson said " it would make sense for the Garuda to choose that as a nesting place"

Conner watched from the corner of the roof as The group of Fae and two humans got into two vehicles and drove off. He followed them jumping roofs unseen by anyone below. He trusted Kenzie when she told him she could handle this Garuda thing but He still wanted to help if He could.

The Group entered the old hospital and split up into smaller groups to look for The Garuda. Conner was careful to stay out of sight, He managed to take out a couple of berserkers making the groups load a little lighter.

Dyson and Vex took out a couple berserkers Vex's arm getting injured in the process, and Kenzie saved Lauren from one by shooting it with an arrow from a cross bow.

Dyson and Vex Met up with Bo, Kenzie and Lauren and Dyson and Bo took off together to the only place left the Garuda could be.

Kenzie, Lauren and Vex met up with Val, Hale and Ciara. There were berserker's laying on the floor everyone assumed they were dead.

Kenzie stepped over one to join the small group.

"Bo and Dyson have gone for the Garuda" Lauren told the people in the small group who were unaware of the information"

"We need to go help them" Ciara said

"your right" Kenzie agreed

Conner watched from behind a door way, He noticed something The berserker Kenzie had stepped over wasn't dead. He watched as it slowly moved to pick up it's sword. No one seemed to notice .

"""Kenzie watch out behind you""" Conner called to her with his mind.

Kenzie's head turned to see the berserker taking a hold of the sword. She quickly spun out of the way and stepped out of it's reach, Hale seeing what was happening quickly used his siren powers to kill the berserker, as Val who had also noticed stuck it with her sword.

" oh my god Kenzie" Ciara gasped moving to the human and pressing a hand to her abdomen.

Lauren rushed to her side. She was bleeding. The berserker had managed to cut the young girl's side as she spun out.

" it's okay" Kenzie told them and at the same time Conner " it's just a flesh wound"

She had had worse but the fae didn't know that.

The group barred them selves off in a room as a lot more berserkers showed up. Conner did his best to thin them out while staying out of sight.

""" Conner what in goddess name are you doing here""" Kenzie mind spoke to him """ not that i'm complaining"""

Hale set Kenzie down on a bed and Lauren checked her wound, Kenzie was right it didn't look bad but Lauren still wanted to get her out of there. The doctor pulled some medical thread & bandages out of her med bag and set to work stitching and patching the wound.

"Kenzie need's to get out of here" Lauren said as she checked Vex's arm confirming it was broken, then returned to Kenzie's side. The rest of the group agreed with the doctor.

"No" Kenzie told them her tone serious "I won't leave Bo, we have to help her and Dyson and Trick, I promised"

""" I know, I just couldn't not help you""" Conner told her """ are you ok"""

" Kenzie, Bo wouldn't want you to keep your promise at your own expense" Ciara told her.

" Lauren should get Kenzie out of here" Val said " the rest of us need to help Bo"

" to hell with Bo " Vex complained " it was her plan that got us in this mess in the first place"

" how can you say that" Hale asked grabbing the Mesmer

" easy siren " Vex started

" No Hale is right " Lauren stopped him " if you were truly bound to Bo that thought wouldn't even cross your mind, you didn't inject yourself with Bo's blood did you"

Vex fell back against the wall.

""" Kenzie I got the berserkers following me """ Conner told her """ you and the other's should be clear to make a run for it"""

"""thanks, I'll meet you at SW base later""" Kenzie told him.

" i didn't mean any harm but" Vex told them " it's kind of mad isn't it"

" the binding isn't whole " Lauren said taking a spare needle of Bo's blood out of her bag "there's a weak link in the chain" She stepped over to Vex "give me you arm she ordered.

" sorry darling" Vex said moving away from the doctor " but I am still not comfortable with that idea"

" well you better get comfortable" Lauren threatened "because I am going to shove that arm so far down your throat you'll be mesmerizing your own bowl movements"

"eerr when you put it like that" The Mesmer relented giving the doctor his unbroken arm. Lauren injected the blood into Vex's arm and stepped back, the effect was almost instant. The Mesmer felt the power flow through him dulling the pain in his injured arm and making the uninjured one feel stronger.

"now there's power" He said amazed at how good he felt.

Mean while in another room Bo who had been fighting the Garuda after He knock Dyson out, and loosing, felt a sudden increase in her strength. She could feel Vex being added to the chain, she wondered for a second why she couldn't feel him before but decided it didn't matter He was connected now exactly when she needed him to be.

" oh your clever" The Garuda said as he pushed his sword down against hers " cutting of the turmoil that I feed off of, but it won't help you now"

Bo pushed back with her new strength.

" I think it just did" Bo told the Garuda as she pushed him off of her.

OK that's my length limit , What? I don't like to make chapters to long makes for unfocused reading and brain droopyness.

Right so I should explain as everyone knows" is the start of speaking and " is the end I decided to make """ come before a telepathic conversation and """ come after any one who has watched season 6 episode 1 and one of the last episodes of season 7 of Buffy know's that thanks to Willow the scoobies became able to talk to each other with their minds. And since Angel which is the Show Conner is from is a spin off of Buffy I figured hey, for those of you who don't know Conner is the Biological Miracle son of Angel and Darla He was kidnapped as a baby taken to another Dimension and returned a few months later as an 18 year old. Making him 2-3 years older than Dawn Summers {or as she is called in this story Kenzie Dawn Summers} I am not going to get into any big explanation if this is new to you go watch the show I think it's on net flix.


	6. Chapter 6

BTV and Angel plus LG are owned by the people who created them I think.

Hale drove the Van with Dyson being fussed over by Bo in the back up to the doors of the Light Fae compound. He Jumped out and ran around to open the back doors of the vehicle as Lauren and a couple of medics ran out of the building to help get the injured wolf-shifter in to the med lab.

" How is The Ash "Hale asked as Dyson disappeared through the doors into the emergency room.

" yeah, I heard The Garuda actually left him alive" Bo commented turning to Trick who had joined them as Dyson had been being pushed into the building.

" He's stable "Trick told them "He should be out for a while, it's almost like a miracle the Garuda was going to cut His head off but the flame blade on his sword was to weak"

"weak how?" Bo asked

" I don't know" Tricks brow furrowed " like it had been weakened, It still did damage to Locklyns neck put didn't cut any major arteries"

" The water pipe " Hale said " it had to be the water pipe "

Trick turned to him look at him askent

"When we where in the Ware house," Hale explained " The Garuda was about to slice Kenzie"

Tricks face paled, as he realized He hadn't seen the human since before at the Dal.

" She's okay " Bo told him seeing the look on his face, She's gone home.

" yeah " Hale said " any way Bo and Ciara both jumped in-front of her, The Garuda swings his sword and then suddenly there is water raining down from a broken pipe"

"How?" Trick started to ask.

"don't know" Bo told him

The group sat and talked Bo filling Trick in on what had happen During the fight and after.

" which bring up something else" Hale said uncomfortably unsure if He should mention or not " when we got back to Kenzie she wasn't alone"

" yes you did mention she was trying pushing Dyson back to us" Trick said confused as to the sirens repeat of info

Bo sighed knowing what Hale was saying. This was not the time to keep info even if it wouldn't be useful.

" When we got to Kenzie " Bo told him " She was being helped by a couple of humans"

" What" Trick almost yelled

" Calm down Trick" Hale told him " from what we can tell their friends of Kenzie's who just happen to be in the area"

Trick calmed him self , with everything going on He was a little high strung. Lauren walked out of the emergency room pulling her lay-tex gloves off and throwing them in the garbage as She did. Everyone turned to Her waiting for the info she would give them, Bo stood and walked over to her.

" how is He " She asked

"Stable " Lauren told them " He's sedated for now, there isn't any major damage to any arteries just lots of bruising and a couple of minor cuts, with his Fae healing He should be recovered in a couple days"

" So he'll be ok " Trick said

" What about Ciara " Bo asked realizing and feeling bad she hadn't asked earlier.

Lauren smiled and relaxed her shoulder's " She's good, just a two degree burn on Her side, I want to keep her over night but she should be able to go home in the morning,"

Lauren looked around at the absence of someones voice she had expected Kenzie to say something by now, She just realized what was missing.

" where is Kenzie ?" she asked the smile fading

" She went home" Hale told her " She's fine "

" speaking of home " Bo said " I should probably go if no one needs me to stay"

" I should get back to my patience " Lauren told the small group " you guys go get some rest, "

Back at Bo and Kenzie's house.

Trick followed Bo into the house to find Kenzie and two humans he had not seen before sitting together on the sofa, they were talking about safari Dan a show Kenzie liked to watch. Having some past experience with warriors Trick recognized the subtle defensiveness the unknown woman took when She saw the two new people enter the room.

" Conner, Rea " Kenzi said casually standing "you already met Bo, This is one of my other friends Trick"

The woman relaxed a little "So hows your other friend " Rea asked

" He's ok " Bo said

" I am told I owe you both a thanks for helping " Trick said stepping a little closer " may I ask, "

" We were in the area on other business" Conner told him " and we saw Bo run out of a building with a man and an injured woman"

" by the way " Kenzi started

" She's fine " Bo told her "just a minor burn"

Trick cleared his throat to get their attention back to him. Something was bothering him about these two new people, He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off. He recognized the name Conner, Kenzie had mentioned him before.

" Conner may I ask what how you know our Kenzie " Trick asked

Conner raised an eye brow at the old man, He was direct almost grandfatherly in his manner.

" wow, getting the third degree from someone who's known her less time than I have " Conner mused " that's a new one,

in answer to your question, we're kind of part of the same extended family."

" yeah me to" Rea said " but not as long as them."

Rea looked at her watch " any way we should get going"

Conner stood and offered his man to the short man.

" it was nice meeting you sir"

" and Bo , I hope you and your Detective friends find those drug dealers you were investigating" Rea said using the excuse the three of them had agreed to pretend Kenzie had used in explanation of what had happened at the ware house.

Trick shook Conner's hand and then Rea's while Conner bid goodbye to Bo and Kenzie. The two people left with a promise from Kenzie she would call them later.

" drug dealer's? " Bo asked turning to Kenzie

" I had to tell them something" Kenzie shrugged.

Conner and Rea drove away from Kenzie's place, Rea on the phone informing the slayer on house watch that they had dispensed the arachnia demons and were on their way home. She hung up and turn to Conner who was driving.

" I don't like this" She told him point blank "If we have a potential apocalypse on our hand we should be getting ready, not laying low"

" Well Kenz says they can handle it " Conner told her "and she has more experience. "

Rea sighed " I know , I still don't like it"

" Besides " Conner continued as he pulled into the SW corps garage "She says it's not that bad, This Garuda guy isn't as powerful as He or his targets think He is "

" ok, " Rea said getting out of the now parked car and going around to get their gear out of the trunk " but what about the fact she didn't tell us her new friends weren't human"

" yeah, I wish she had mentioned that " Conner agreed " but she does trust them, and I trust her, "

Conner helped carry the equipment back to it's holding area, then took his leave of the slayer who had joined Brook on the couch in the lounge both were done there patrols for the night.

Conner was to awake to go home and sleep, so He decided to do some research. Typing in the word Garuda into the search He waited for the computer to do it's search. Thanks to the diligence of the SW corps Techs along with some slayers and watchers, all the watcher's councils old books had been scanned onto a special computer system along with some new ones that had been confiscated from Wolfram and Harts L.A office.

He didn't have to wait long the page had been marked for reference, Conner Read the page. There wasn't much information to see.

The Garuda -fire bird – some how feed's on anger and violence – can take human like form- susceptible to the poison of the Naga snake-believed to be extinct. Or in another dimension .

He checked to see who had marked the page. Kenzie's I.D log popped up, He relaxed having not realized He was tense. Good, Kenzie wasn't trying to go into this blind even if, like she had told them, this was like Thursday back in Sunny Dale. A slow Thursday.

Plot gremmlings are done with this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Plot Gremmlings " yea ha ha ha we are the over lords and masters of Buffy Angel and Lost girl "

Me " uh, no your not"

plot gremmlings " yes we are "

Me " are your name Joss Whedon and or Michelle Lovretta?"

plot gremmlings " um no"

Me " then you don't own nor are you the over lords and masters of the shows or Characters"

gremmlings go to sulk in corner.

Bo fought the Garuda pushing him back. Frustrated and angry the Garuda bursts out knocking Bo away

"I have starved and waited far to long for this war, I will not let you stop me now" He looked toward Trick " the visions have made you weak, allowing me to enter you" He turned to Bo "just like Nadia"

"What? "Bo said confused as the Garuda changed from his Human form into his flame form "No"

She watch helplessly as The Garuda entered her Grandfather " No, No"

Hale, Val, Ciara, Vex and Kenzie ran into the room just as Dyson was regaining consciousness, Ciara helped him up.

" What happen " He asked

" The Garuda went into Trick" Bo half sobbed

" well what are you waiting for Stick the little bugger" Vex told her.

" We can't ,that will just kill Trick and it still might not kill Garuda" Lauren told him.

" smart Lady" The Garuda commented " now if you'll excuse me I have some laws to rewrite" he picked up Tricks writing pin and positioned it to cut his palm "of my own free will"

Vex acted quickly using his power to hold Tricks hands still " I don't think so "

Kenzie had thought this might be something to worry about from what had happen to Nadia, and what her research about the Garuda had told her, luckily she was prepared.

" what do we do now?" Bo asked unsure

" I can't hold him for ever" Vex complained as the Garuda struggled

Kenzie ran over to Ciara took her hand and pulled her to Bo.

"just hold on a bit longer Vex " She told him " and get ready to shift your hold from Trick."

Kenzie took out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Bo and Ciara who's hands she had put together.

" trust me " She told them " I did some extra research on the Garuda and found an exorcism spell, but it has to be performed by a blood kin member of the person being possessed, Ciara Bo is going to need you to help her focus"

Ciara looked over the spell to her surprise it looked real, " ok" She agreed. "Bo just read the spell out load and concentrate on the Garuda leaving Trick"

" right " Bo said like she was trying to convince herself " I can do that"

" and Ciara if you could focus on forcing the Garuda back to his human form" Kenzie told her, Kenzie of course would be mentally assisting with the spell.

" hello," Vex called still struggling with Garuda

" hold on Vex " Lauren told him encouragingly " you can do this"

" have confidence in your powers and self will" Kenzie told him

Turning back to Bo and Ciara Kenzie moved to stand behind and to the side of them. Bo and Ciara started to read the spell.

" Darah untuk Darah saya sebut untuk Anda, " The Garuda looked up at them in shock " Demon perselisihan api dan perang yang Kuperintahkan kepadamu, oleh kuasa Darah meninggalkan Saya Kin, " Kenzie reached into her inner key energy and focused it on Bo and Ciara careful not to use to much. The power wasn't Fae so none of them could sense it. The two Fae women felt them selves getting stronger and figured it must be the bond Bo had created with her blood.

Vex felt stronger to like it was getting easier to control The Garuda infested Trick.

" Darah untuk Darah saya membebaskan Anda" Bo and Ciara said as Bo willed the Garuda to leave Trick.

The Garuda threw Tricks head back and cried out in desperation trying to hold on but he was forced out. Fire flying out of Trick's mouth ,as the Garuda left him it let out a load screech.

" don't stop" Kenzie instructed focusing her energy to them.

Ciara focused on willing the Garuda into human form as she and Bo continued.

" Iblis perselisihan api dan perang aku mengikat Anda ke bentuk manusia Anda sendiri dengan kekuatan Darah mengikat dan Air dan Perdamaian"

The Fae's watched as The Garuda's fire form was pulled down and collapsed to the floor back in his human form. He pulled himself together and started to stand angry and ready to fight.

" Vex now" Hale called to the Mesmer remembering what Kenzie had told him.

" oh right " Vex said letting go of Trick, Vex had been so shocked the Humans spell had actually worked he forgot what he had been advised to do, and shifted his power to hold The Garuda.

Kenzie took her focus off of Bo and Ciara as they didn't need it any more and helped Vex hold onto the Garuda. Vex felt the extra strength and mentally thanked Bo thinking it was the bond.

Bo quickly pulled out the needle with Locklyns venom and rushed over to the Garuda.

" What is that?" The Garuda demanded as Bo injected him.

" a little gift " she told him " from Locklyn"

" Who by the way " Val told him " is still alive"

The Garuda grabbed at his throat and chest as he felt the Venom start to work " but you can't " He said his eyes shifted from Bo to Kenzie standing back looking at him with no fear.

As He felt himself Dying He realized The blood Kings granddaughter may have injected the poison, but it was the Human who had truly defeated him.

The Garuda fell into it's fire form rose up with a cry and snuffed out of existence.

The group breathed a sigh of relief. Trick came to his senses and asked what had happen.

Hale and Dyson move to help him up as Val explained about the exorcism Kenzie had found and Bo being able to inject The Garuda.

Suddenly Bo started to feel weird, the power was going to her head. Her eyes started to glow blue with power.

Kenzie wasn't worried about her Key energy causing this, if it was Bo's eyes would have green in them.

" I shall rule as queen" Bo said in a voice that echoed with power " and you shall all bow to me"

Kenzie pulled Bo's Face to look her in the eyes " Bo Bo your losing it, time to take your medicine Ok"

Bo nodded, Kenzie let go of her as she searched her pockets for the medicine Trick had given Her just in case, She had told him about her idea to bond everyone before He had been taken, and He had given her a vial of Her Grandmother's life essence just incase.

" easy Bo, drink it slowly" Trick instructed her " that's it .deep breath .let it work"

Bo sighed in relief as she felt herself gaining control of her mind again, the others felt the bond weaken a bit but not quite break yet.

Bo pulled her Grandfather into a hug.

" I thought we were going to lose you for a minute there " She told him tears in her eyes.

" the feeling is mutual" He said hugging her back.

Vex watched for a minute not wanting to interrupt, but being him he had to.

" aw doesn't that make you heart just go a flutter" He said fake mockingly " but do you think We can continue the Hallmark moment back at the Dal, I don't know about any of you but I would like to get out of here"

Later at the Dal

Bo found Trick down in his layer dusting a frame off, She walked up to him asking.

" your dusting now, while there's a party going on up stairs"

" I know " He said handing her the frame to show her an old art sketch of a woman " I just wanted to thank her"

" wow , She beautiful " Bo Said realizing the woman in the sketch was her Grandmother

" Yes she was " Trick agreed " and she would be very proud of you, as I am"

Bo smiled at her grandfather, thinking of how close she had almost come to loosing him.

" come on" She said placing the frame down and taking hold of his hand " join the party".

Ok that is the end of the AU lost girl story line from now on it will be complete alternate Universe this far was just to explain how Ciara and Locklyn are still alive .

No more from the show. Yes I may bring in Tamsin. And since I have brought Ciara and Locklyn back from the dead it is only fair to resurrect some characters from Angel and maybe Buffy not necessarily in human form. Resurrections may or may not come with explanations.

Me " oh stop sulking "

plot gremmling " huff" skulk off

Me " and don't skulk either," rolls eyes shakes head and sighs.


	8. Chapter 8

Some guy name Joss Whedon owns Buffy and Angel .

Lost girl is owned by someone going by Michelle Lovretta.

I am neither of these people.

Some months later.

Kenzie walked between the rows of book shelves searching for a book on the tribal languages of Africa and one on the history of Aboriginal cave writings. The young woman was taking a course on line working to get her masters in Linguistics, She could already probably read and speak more languages, not all of them human, Than the people teaching the courses. But she still had wanted to pursue her education and She may not act the part but She liked to learn new thing, something She got from Willow.

The young Woman found her books and headed to one of the study tables the library provided. Sitting down she took her laptop out of her bag and opened a new file on her writing processor. She worked for over an hour before She was interrupted.

"Hey Kenzie" Maria greeted her as she sat across from her

" what-cha working on "Brook asked setting her math home work down and taking the seat next to Kenzie.

Kenzie turned her attention to the new comers

" I'm working on paper for one of my online classes" She told them

Maria rolled her eyes.

" don't you already have like two phd's, three bachelor's and A Doctorate" She asked

"yep got them all through Online courses" Kenzie told them " and now I am going for a masters. Speaking of courses" Kenzie turned to Brook " don't you have a math test to study for "

Brook sighed and opened her math book to study, one thing the watcher's and the adult Slayer were sticklers for was the younger Slayer education. Home work had to be done and grades had to be kept up to at least a B average.

The small group sat quietly working any one watching them would never guess they were more than what they seemed, two girl studying and one reading a comic book.

Conner pulled up to the building to find the three girls exiting. He and Kenzie had a date that afternoon and had agreed to meet there.

" Maria, Brook" He greeted them as Kenzie slid into the passenger seat

" hi Conner"

" Hey"

Kenzie rolled the window down as she closed the car door.

" okey" Kenzie told them " we'll see you guys, good luck on your test Brook"

" thanks Kenzie" Brook said as Conner gave them a wave and they drove off.

A while later Kenzie sat an Conners sofa while He selected a movie to play on the televisions netflix. Conner sat down and pulled his girlfriend closer to him, she snuggled in and they watched as the movie started. It was an old black and white comedy Conner's Dad Angel had recommended.

Kenzie let her self relax as she felt herself falling asleep. She wasn't worried about calling Bo to let her know she might not be that night because Bo was out of town doing a job for Locklyn, Whom had woken from his little coma completely heeled about a month after the Garuda had been killed.

The Ash had been happy to find the Garuda no longer a threat and surprised he him self was still alive. With the danger passed He softened his rules about his human employee's allowing Lauren more freedom to come and go, it turned out he had actually been trying to protect her.

Kenzie had been a little surprised when Bo had told her She and Lauren we're going to give there relationship a proper try, Surprised and happy.

Seeing as Dyson had chosen to stay with Ciara after getting his ability to love back, He had discovered that while He cared about Bo like he would a member of His pack he wasn't in love with her. The group figured his feeling from before must have been a result of Bo accidentely enthralling him.

Conner looked down at Kenzie to find she had drifted to sleep, smiling a little used the remote to turn the T.V off and stood lifter her with him. He carried her to the bed and slipped her button up sweater off her shoulder's before laying her on the bed. Kenzie stirred a little, her eye slanting open.

" what I tell you about couch" she murmured

Conner moved a strand of hair from her face.

" I don't intend to sleep on the couch" He told her climbing into the bed beside her.

Kenzie rolled over pulling Conners arm with her So Her back was to him and his arm was around her.

Conner relaxed into the bed and kissed her neck, before allowing him self to drift off

A while later.

Kenzie woke to the sound of her phone ringing,

" H'lo " She answered as Conner lifted him self onto his elbow kissing her shoulder.

" Hey Hale, What's up"

Kenzie listened for a minute. Conner slid his hand gently along her bare arm.

" great, So Bo and Lauren will be back this afternoon then?"

...

" yeah, I'll meet you guys at the Dal This afternoon".

Kenzie disconnected the call and turned to pretend to scold her boyfriend, but was cut off when he put his lips over her's.

She kissed him back deepening the Kiss putting her finger's in his hair.

" remind me again why we decided to wait before doing any serious physical stuff" Conner said against her mouth as He moved his hand from her hip to cup her bottom pulling her closer. Kenzie sighed and moved her head to kiss his neck and shoulders, Kenzie was the only one He would let touch his neck.

" because we both have seen and experienced the results of moving to fast in a relation ship" She said sitting up and pulling away. Conner let her go and flopped back down on his pillows with a mown.

" right, "

Kenzie slid out of the bed and pulled her sweater back on.

" I should go " She said looking out the window to see the sun was rising over the next buildings.

Conner reached over and pulled her back onto the bed to kiss her good bye.

else were.

The wind stirred as a portal opened in the middle of a large crater. The crater had once been a California town until it had sunk. Luckily the town had been deserted. As the portal closed a man who had not been there before stood in the middle of the crater. He looked around confused, The last thing he remembered was being killed.

A robed figure approached the man, The man watched it wearily unsure if the figure was good or bad.

" Hello General Gregor"

Dun dun dun

for those of you who don't know General Gregor was the leader of the knights that were trying to kill Dawn in season 5 of Buffy the Vampire slayer. it was kind of their fault Glory found Dawn after the Scoobies took her away from Sunnydale.

The Knight were sort of goodguy/badguys while they we're trying to kill Dawn it was because they believed it was the only way to stop glory and save the world from turning into hell. They were wrong of course.

The plot gremmlings are making this up as they go.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing.

Kenzie sat at the kitchen's island counter reading her email's as She waited for Bo and Lauren to return from there lunch date, when a knock sounded at the door. Kenzie hopped of the stool seat and went to open the door, to her surprise she found Locklyn.

"hello" she greeted him, as he stepped in "can I help you" Kenzie remembered the last time He had shown up while Bo was out.

He had been looking for Lauren who had been hiding at the club house. One of his guards had grabbed her by the neck, Kenzie had to control her self from fighting back, which she could have.

" I came by to talk to Bo" He told her

" She and Lauren are out having lunch" Kenzie told the Ash " I think they'll be back soon though, If you want to wait"

Locklyn thought for a second, going over his schedule in his head.

" I can wait a short time " He said as he turned to the human "I don't suppose you have any tea" He asked

"sure" Kenzie told him walking back to the kitchen and opening a cupboard. " I got Dargeling, black , green, camomile and peppermint.

What would you like"

Locklyn was surprised that there was an actual selection of tea. Let alone Kenzie didn't seem to have a problem with making some.

" I would love some Dargeling" He told her.

" you got it " She said pulling the tin of tea Giles had sent her from England out of the cupboard.

The Ash sat on the couch and watched as She pulled a kettle out of the bottom cupboard, filling it with water she turned on the burner on the stove and set the kettle on the heat to boil. Then she took out a tea pot and placed a tea strainer in the opening and place two spoons on the loose tea leaves in it.

" is something wrong" Kenzie asked feeling Locklyns eyes on her.

" nothing " He said " am just surprised your boiling the water in a kettle I thought you would just put some water in a mug and nuke it"

Kenzie turned to him and faked shock.

"that " she said in mock insult " is tea sacrilege'

Kenzie dropped pretending she was insulted as the kettle started to whistle and Bo and Lauren walked in the Door, Laughing.

Lauren was the first to see him, She stopped with out any warning which caused Bo to bump into her.

" Lauren What" Bo started then she saw Locklyn. " what are you doing here?"

" having tea" Locklyn told her nonchalontly as Kenzie set a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of him. " thank you Kenzie"

" relax Bo he's only been here about five minute" Kenzie told her "said he wanted to talk to you"

Kenzie's phone beep " I will leave you guys to talk" Kenzie told them looking at a text on her phone.

"Kenzie you don't have to leave" Bo told her "what ever Locklyn wants to say He can say in front of you"

Kenzie picked up her bag from the side of the couch and walked over to Bo who was still standing by the door.

"relax Bo Bo" Kenzie told her "I am not leaving because of his Ashyness, I'm going to lunch with Rea."

"oh, okay" Bo said "when will you be home?"

Kenzie opened the door and stepped out.

"not sure, but I'll call you if I am going to be late" Kenzie told her closing the door behind her.

Kenzie ran into the med room at the SW centre, Emily a slayer who also happen to be a doctor was finishing the split on Brook's arm.

"are you alright" Kenzie asked the young girl.

" yeah I'm fine" Brook told her " it's not as bad as it looks"

"Her arm is broken in two places" Emily said as she filled out an antibiotics proscription " If she wasn't a slayer she would be a lot worse"

Kenzie sat down beside Brook. " what happen" She asked

" I'm not even sure" Brook told her " Maria, Reanne and I were checking out a possible polter I saw some weird floating light, it charged at me and seemed to go into me, the next thing I know I am on the ground out side with broken glass all around me"

"

do you know if either Maria or Rea saw what happen" Kenzie asked

Brook shrugged "I don't know for sure"

Kenzie hopped of the med bed" alright , I am going to talk to them" She told the young girl "mean while you are on house duty till after you heal"

Brook was about to argue when she thought better of it.

Next day

A car pulled up to an old run down church. The church was in sad shape, it looked like it had caught fire at some point in time. The windows were almost all busted out. The church was rumoured to be haunted, well it wasn't a rumour any more as far as the people in the car where concerned.

The small group had done some digging and found out that three women and two men had been injured over the last thirty six years since the church had closed down after a fire, which had been set during a wedding when a candle had gotten knocked over. The info on how it happen had been lost over time, but when the candle got knocked over something exploded killing the priest, a couple guests and the entire wedding party including the Bride and Groom who had just started back up the Isle.

"thanks for coming Jack" Kenzie said to the young Mage who had agreed to help send the ghost or ghost's to the next life.

The man exited the car and stood up straight adjusting his suit jacket.

"I am glad to help" He told her " I just hope they are willing to listen"

" Yeah so am I" Conner said coming around the front of the car.

Maria and Jesse joined them and the small group entered the church. Jack set to work setting his things up at the alter where the people had died.

Conner held a sage stick, He was alert looking for any signs of floating lights, while Jack and Kenzie worked on the spell that would if it worked properly exorcise the polter from the church. The young man didn't notice when a soft glow enter his head and neither did Kenzie when another entered hers.

However everyone notice when the wind started to pick up, blowing broken pieces of wood and debrie around.

" we must hurry" Jack said lighting the last candle "you know what to do, yes"

"yeah" Kenzie nodded.

Conner and the two slayer held the flying debrie away from Jack and Kenzie as they performed the exorcism spell.

Suddenly the air went dead, everything stopped and seemed to hang in mid air for a second and then fell with a load crash.

A glowing light floated in front of the pulpet, it formed a man who did not look happy.

Jack raised his hand out in front of him and chanted, The ghost tried to rush the mage but was thrown back as Kenzie added to the spells power.

The Ghost was forced to pass into the next life.

Time jump.

Ciara and Bo were playing a game of pool while Dyson, Hale, Vex and a blonde woman Kenzie didn't know talked at the bar, when Kenzie walked into the Dal. The young woman joined Bo at the pool table waving hello to the others. She watched as Ciara took a shot sinking three balls at once.

"So how was your lunch date with your friend Rea" Bo asked lining up her shot

" great" Kenzie told her " I had the BBQ ribs"

" So do we know the new Fae" Kenzie asked

"That is Tamsin" Ciara said "She is Dyson's new partner"

Kenzie took another look at the woman then turned back to Bo and Ciara. Kenzie turned in time to see Bo's eyes go from brown to blue

for a second then turned back to brown when she blinked.

" Why does wolf man need a new partner" Kenzie asked

" it's a Fae thing" Bo told her "remember the other day I told you about The Ash telling me about the light and the dark trying to be more cooperative with each other, this is part of that "

"How" Kenzie asked taking pool cue from Bo and taking the shot and sinking three balls. She looked back up at Bo, She was doing it again, Her eyes were going back and forth from blue to brown.

"having Dark and light Fae work together in the jobs that could affect both sides" Ciara told her " Dyson will have special pass onto Dark Fae territories and authority to arrest and dark fae who is committing a crime fae or human and Tamsin will have the same with light"

Kenzie nodded it sounded reasonable.

"So if this Tamsin is going to be Dyson partner, what's going to happen with Hale?" Kenzie asked leaning against the pool table.

" He's being partnered with a human" a voice from behind her said, Kenzie turned to see the blond Ciara had called Tamsin had left the group at the bar and wandered over to the three women at the pool table. " but we'll all be working together" Tamsin rolled her eyes as she said this.

" So Hales being partnered with a cop who also happens to be claimed?" Kenzie asked a little worried at the idea the Fae might own as they like to think they do human a cop. Fae being cops was one thing but this.

Kenzie fought the urge struggle in her skin, she felt weird suddenly. Some part of her wanted to leave. To find someone.

"oh no," Hale spoke as he joined them followed by Dyson " She's not claimed, doesn't even know about the Fae"

" I am surprise though" Tamsin said "She's cute, names Brien Grent"

Kenzie had to keep from reacting to the name Brien was a slayer, and she definately new about the fae world. She had faced a couple of under fae on more than one occasion. Kenzie remember Brien mentioning being assigned a new partner after her old one Charlie had officially retired the month before.

" Tamsin " Hale said warningly.

Kenzie lost focus on the conversation going on with the Fae around her. She kept feeling something tugging at her, Bo kept glancing over at her her eye doing the weird colour change. Kenzie felt she needed no wanted to go somewhere, but something was wrong with Bo.

Kenzie walked over to the bar, Bo followed.

"Bo?" Kenzie asked in a hushed voice " are you alright?"

Bo frowned furrowing her brow,

" yeah , I'm fine" she told her " what brought this on"

" your eyes"

" what about them?"

" they keep switching colours " Ciara said joining Bo and Kenzie at the bar " have been since Kenzie walked in"

Bo quickly turned to look in the mirror that was behind the bar. Her eyes were flickering.

" I think I need to see Lauren " She said " in the doctor sense".

Plot gremmlings are not doing what I thought they would.

I have no control. Sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh you know I don't own Buffy or Angel or lost girl.

Um fairish warning this chapter is so rated M

Conner walk the length of his apartment and back, Some thing was nagging at him. He felt he needed to go someplace, no to someone. He made him self stay in his apartment. something was wrong he could tell and for someone like him that meant it wouldn't be a good idea to go wandering where innocent people were. Any one else would have been out the door searching for who ever it was He felt He needed to be with.

It was nearly midnight when Conner felt the pull start to get stronger. What ever it was, it was getting closer.

He opened the door with out any knocking prompting him to do so To Find Kenzie standing there about to knock.

They just stared at each other for a minute, confused.

Kenzie wasn't sure how She had gotten there or why she had felt the need to be. Bo was staying over night with Lauren, who had diagnosed the succubus with being hungry. Bo had told her she didn't feel it, this caused Lauren and Kenzie to be concerned. So Lauren did some tests and found that Bo was probably sensing some signals of attraction from someone who had been at the Dal, perhaps a Fae inadvertently giving off some kind of Pherymone

After being assured by Lauren that Bo would be okay, Kenzie had been convinced to go home and rest.

Ciara and Dyson drove her home and dropped her off at the club house. Kenzie waved as they drove off after seeing her inside.

Kenzie had planned to go to bed, really she did, but something kept pulling at her to go somewhere. She didn't feel like it was a threat to her. Just that it really wanted to be somewhere and it needed her to go there, like it was pleading with her to go. So Kenzie found her self walking up the stairs to Conner's apartment.

With out a word Conner gently grabbed Kenzie's fore arm and pulled her into the apartment closing the door behind her.

"what took you so long?" He asked before claiming her lips with his and pushing her back against the door.

Kenzie gasped as Conner moved to her neck " I um I don't Know" She said putting her hand through his hair. "I can't recall"

Conner and Kenzie both new something wasn't right, but neither wanted to stop. The ghost lights that had unknowingly entered them were the unable to rest ghosts of the last couple to get married in that church. Although they could not control their possessed bodies they could share their desires, and Kenzie and Conner both desired each other almost as much as the ghosts that had gotten in their heads desired each other.

Kenzie took hold of Conner's shirt and lifted it up over his head, The man breaking his lip's contact with her skin raising his arms to allow her to do so. She put her hand on the back of his neck pulling his lips back to hers, his tongue flicked at her lips and they slowly opened to allow it access to hers.

Kenzie moaned as she felt Conner move from her lips to her breast, she wonder when her shirt had come off for half second, Then was distracted by Conner pulling her toward the bedroom. She followed as they kissed and undressed each other. When they got to the bed both were naked.

Kenzie moved her self backwards onto the bed Conner following still kissing their tongues fighting for dominance.

Her head fell back against the pillow as Conner slowly moved down gently kissing and suckling from her neck down to her breasts.

" Conner, what are we doing"

" not sure" kiss", but I don't seem" lick " to want to stop," suckle" but I will if you say"

"I don't want you to stop," moan "I need you to be touching me"

Conner focused on licking, suckling and kissing one breast while his hand massaged the back of Kenzie's neck.

He was thrilled by the taste of her skin and the feel of her hands in his hair. Her moans of pleasure spurred him on as he switched to her other breast and moved his massaging hand lightly brushing her skin down from her neck to her hip.

Kenzie pulled him back up to her kissing him and stopping his hand from the direction she could feel it going, for now.

She slowly shifted the kiss and moved their positions around so he lay with his head on the pillow. She kissed his chin and slowly moved down his neck, then his chest. Kenzie both heard and felt the growl of passion as she let her tongue gently and slowly lick at the skin just about were his pant's belt would go, While her hand rubbed and massaged his already stiffening body organ.

Kenzie moved and positioned her self over him, taking him slowly into her mouth. Conner's hands grabbed at the bedding beside him and squeezed his finger literally digging into the mattress. Kenzie's hands massaged his butt cheek's and his lower back. Her lips and mouth and breath working on his shaft, Conner's hip instinctively moved with her a little.

As her head moved up and down over and around him. Till her administrations sent him into an orgasm. Conner's eyes rolled back in his head and the sheets, well he could buy new ones.

Conner pulled her hand away from him and picked her up moving her around to lay on her back. She gasped out in surprise as Conner spread her legs apart and covered her mound with his mouth. She wriggled in pleasure as He slowly kissed and licked at her. He gently held and rubbed her hips and ribs, moving his hands to have one on her hip and the other on her chest. Teasing at her nipples.

His mouth, oh his mouth. Conner's tongue would lick and flick at her opening, he would slowly let his tongue enter her and then pull it out and resume kissing and suckling, then would push into her again and then come out and repeat kissing and suckling. His tongue going deeper and deeper each time till he started to pass over her clit.

"Conner" Kenzie moaned as He started to massage her clit and inside of her vaginal walls with his tongue plus one and some time two of the fingers on one of his hands.

His other hand was splayed on her chest between her breast gently coaxing her to stay with her head on the pillow.

Kenzie had to remember to breath as Conner send waves of pleasure through her.

Her mouth opened to cry out in protest as he moved his mouth and oh that tongue from her before she came, but was cut off by his tongue entering her mouth and Conner pulling her into a heated kiss. She pulled him closer to her putting her fingers through his hair and on his shoulder were it meets his neck.

She couldn't stand to not touch him nor could he imagine not being in contact with her. The hand that had been on her chest joined the one between her legs working at her opening . Using one finger from each hand he pumped into her switching between fingers and once every couple of pumps using both.

Conner positioned his self between her legs placing his shaft at her opening as his fingers still worked, his mouth passionately kissing Kenzie's mouth, cheeks, neck and back to her mouth, then he pulled his fingers away and moved them to her hip.

Kenzie broke the contact of their lips as she gasped in surprise and unexpected pleasure as Conner thrust into her all the way to the hilt. There was no slow getting her used to his being there. He just dove right in.

" uoh " Kenzie gasped out, Conner stilled he wanted to move but needed her go ahead. He hadn't planned to thrust into her like that it had just happened like he needed to be buried in her.

" Kenzie?" He asked huskily looking into her eyes.

She stared back at him then let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and slowly nodded moving her hips a little

to signal he should continue. It was all Conner needed.

With out breaking his eye contact with her Conner slowly pulled out of her till just his tip was left in her then he would slowly push back in, He would repeat this a few times alternating between going all the way in or teasing her and only going half way in and then pulling out to the tip again, or he would enter her all the way and only pull out half way before pushing in again. It was driving her senses nut's. Every couple or few thrust he would pick up his speed a little or slow it down.

Kenzie nails griped his shoulder's if he wasn't ab-normally strong she probably would have broken skin.

" C C Conner. Uh-ah. Please"

Conner grinned and switched from the sporadic pumping to a more rhythmed movement in all the way and out to the tip then back in all the way, slowly picking up the passe. Kenzie's body joined in the movement as Conner felt him self speeding up till he was no longer pulling out to the tip but only about to thirds of the way before pushing back in. The couple moved faster and faster till they found their passe.

As Conner and Kenzie moved together Conner took her hands from his shoulder's and pushed them on to the bed on either side of her head. Their fingers twined together as Kenzie's neck lifted and her head fell back. Conner's head fell onto her shoulder his lips and tongue suckling and teasing the skin on her neck and shoulders as he pumped into her and her body pulled and suctioned around him.

Kenzie and Conner's bodies both came to a sudden stop, their bodies seemed to be in a shock of ecstacy as they both orgasmed, first her then a milli-second later him.

Both their eyes followed as two little balls of light exited their eyes and danced up into the air before disappearing.

Kenzie slumped back against the pillows and Conner slumped against her while still being careful not to put to much weight on her.

"um I guess that polter wasn't the only ghost at the church" Kenzie finally spoke still a little out of breathed

"Yeah" Conner nodded "I got the feeling it was those two people that never got their wedding night"

Kenzie focused on her breathing.

"right" She agreed " well they have know"

" they um" Conner started " must have needed a couple that were , um. In love?

Kenzie turned her head to find Conner looking at her. Had He just basically told her He loved her.

Conner was surprised a little at her questioning eyes.

"you know I do Kenzie" He told her "I love you more than I ever thought I could anyone".

Kenzie smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you to" She admitted against his lips.

The couple pulled away and rested there fore heads against each other. Both focusing on their breaths and getting their heart rate to slow down to a more normal passe.

"Um Conner?" Kenzie spoke

"Yes"

"your, still, um, inside me".

er um and that is uh this chapter. * face goes a little pink* haven't um wrote this kind of um thing before.

Plott gremmlings are blushing.


	11. Chapter 11

I still own nothing.

I am just borrowing.

The room was dim the only light coming from a couple of lamps, and a computer screen. The man sat reading news articles and watching video's catching up on the events that had taken place during the almost nine years he had been dead.

Gregor had been pleases to find out that the abomination Glory had been defeated and surprised to find out the Key was still alive.

The Mage that had brought him back was called Freick as Gregor had discovered after being brought to the manor he was residing in. He had been informed during his transportation from the Sunny Dale crater to the Manor just out side Toronto that his Entire army had been wiped out. His anger grew as Freick told him of how Glory had butchered his men with one arm while holding onto the arm of the key.

This was her fault, he told himself. All those good men dead because of one girl, Because her sister who was suppose to be a warrior against the forces of evil refused to accept that this one girl who wasn't even really a girl needed to die in order to save countless Billions.

"how is your research going General" Freick asked from the door way

" I have learned much" Gregor told him " the world has changed in such a short time"

" yes" Frieck agreed stepping into the room and walking around behind Gregor to stand beside him, he glanced at the computer screen to see what the general was reading. It was a news article on the near apocolypse that had happened in L.A some years back. Of course the news companies called it weather phenomenon but Freick new as well as most of the Demon and people in the know population new it was when Jasmine had been trying to come into the world, it was what had killed The Champion Angels Seer.

Another set of eyes watched Gregor and Freick talk on a screen from a room in another building. He to was General though not of an army as small as Gregor's had been his Army consisted of millions of beings from many different Dimensions. All followed his for their own reasons. Some because he defeated their previous leaders some because he was powerful. All feared him.

He intended to some day be the most powerful being in any world, but something had been called to his attention. The Death of a being called a Garuda. At first he wasn't interested in the slightest the Garuda was a simple parasite as far as He was concerned it's death meant nothing to him, till one of his mages showed him a prophesy.

" My Lord," One of the The Demon General's servants spoke "I bring news"

" What is it?" The General asked "and this had better be important"

the servant trembled a little as he talked.

" your seers have confirmed that the second part of the prophesy has come to pass"

The demon general slammed his fist down on the table cracking the wood.

" No" He shouted angrily " what of the third, has it caused the third"

"We do not know my lord" The servant told him " it is to soon to tell, The seers are unable to well see"

The Demon General thought silently for a moment. He did not become as powerful as he was by allowing his enemies to obtain any position of power, his seers allowed him to stop that before they would even know it was possible. Know He had a chance to stop his enemy before they even were aware they were his enemy.

"I will not take the risk that the third part of the prophesy has not happened" The Demon General told him, "Have Frieck send Gregor out, I want her dead."

Gregor felt strange The Mage Frieck was talking to him but He was unable to comprehend the word. The Mage had gotten a phone call a few moments before and after he had spoken with whom ever was on the other end had turned to Gregor and started talking about Sunny Dale, and The Key Glories Key. The Instrument that the hell gos would use to melt the dimensions into one. Gregors Memories of his death faded his mind going back to when He had been told the Key was a girl. Then Freick manipulated his mind telling him the Girl had grown to a woman and that He had tracked her to the city He was know out side of. Freick convinced Gregor that Glory was still alive and searching for the way to get back to her home world.

" What will you do Gregor" Freick asked

" I will find The key and destroy it before The abomination can use it" Gregor stated with no emotion

" but it's human Know" Freick said to see his reaction

" no it's not" Gregor stated " it only looks human, the shell and memories of it are a lie"

Freick smiled and nodded. He was ready.

Bo And Kenzie sat across from a potential client as the Fae explained to them that her business partner had gone missing, along with ninety percent of the business's earnings. Kenzie nursed a glass of lemon water as she listened to the woman's account of the missing person and money. She hadn't been able to enjoy a glass of wine or scotch or anything with alcohol in it for the last few weeks. For some reason it suddenly smelled awful to her.

" Well " Bo told the client " it does sound like your partner skipped town, but I am guessing you don't believe that to be the case"

" No " the client shook her head "which is why I am coming to you"

"why not file a missing person report with light fae police" Kenzie asked after a sip of her water.

The fae woman glared at her discretely, The Fae didn't like that the human had spoken with out permission but held her tongue she was not the girls claimer and she had been warned about the unaligned Fae's light hold on the human. Bo didn't notice the glare as she had turned to Kenzie when she spoke.

" I did " The Fae woman said, Bo turning her attention back to the client" but I feel they have so much to deal with I thought it might lighten their load if I sought out side help."

Kenzie narrowed her eyes at the Fae for a second, She had seen the glare but chose to ignore it. She had learned a long time ago that a lot of the Fae were arregent in their assumption of superiority and she should pretty much ignore it unless it started to go to far. An hour later Bo and Kenzie had officially taken the missing Fae case.

The private Fae detective who thanks to The Ash recognizing and talking the Morrigan into recognizing that having someone who could deal with both side was beneficial to both light and dark was fully licenced by both light and dark, read through the files and video's the client had given them Kenzie making a suggestion know and then. Until Bo had an apiphany, She grabbed her jacket and ran out the door Kenzie following behind her.

Two hours later Dyson and Tamsin where putting The light fae womans partner in the back seat of a non-marked police car that would take him to a holding cell till she could be handed to eather the light or dark. The Fae was dark but had pretended to be Light in order to con the light Fae business woman into partnering with her so she could later take off with the earnings.

The dark Fae had beed caught trying to use a fae travel agent to take off to the other side of the world. Kenzie and Bo watched as the Dark fae was placed in the car. As the car drove away Kenzie looked around she had a feeling someone was watching her, but she couldn't tell who.

Suddenly She had to lean against Bo's car as a wave of dizzyness wash over her. Luckily it passed fast enough that no one notice. "' What was that'" She wondered.

Gregor watched the woman from his possition in the alley between two buildings, She had seemed ill for a moment.

He considered the possibility of taking advantage of her weakened state. He had discovered that her know protector were no were near her location but instead spread out all over the planet, and as far as he could tell no longer caring to protect her from Glory.

Gregor followed from a distance as the woman he considered to be a false human and her friend to a bar. Gregor did not go in. He instead waited for the woman to come out.

Kenzie exited the bar after only half an hour, She couldn't understand it that smell. It wasn't any different it just bothered her now. She paused and looked around, there was that feeling again like someone was watching. Growing up in a town built on a hell mouth taught her to listen to her instincts. She walk at a relaxed quick passe toward the street at the end of the alley that the Dal's entrance resided in.

Gregor allowed her to get to the street He realized She could sort of sense him so he retreated. He also noted she had come out alone which meant if she went home and not to that boyfriend of hers She would be with out any sort of protection. Even just misguided protection of someone thinking they are helping a real girl.

The General took the back street through the city on the Harley Frieck had loaned him. Toward the nearly condemable building the Key now called home. He entered through a back door and made his way through the house. He found The woman walking into the house through the front door. He waited for her to get further into the room before stepping out behind her blocking the door.

Kenzie turned hearing someone step out behind her, She took a step back in surprise when She saw who stood there knife in hand. It wasn't possible He was dead, She had seen him die.

" Gregor?"

that's the end of this chapter. Some of you may have questions some of you may have figure out at something I have been hinting at in this chapter. I like leaving clues without actually answering the question. After all what fun is ready the story if you know for sure a head of time what is going on.


	12. Chapter 12

I am not Whedon or Lovretta I there fore do not own Buffy or Angel or Lost girl.

Kenzie stepped pack from The Man Standing between her and the front door, She was not happy in the least to see him.

It wasn't like she didn't know people that had come back from the dead but after almost a decade it was usually safe to say they were gone for good.

" Gregor?" She asked " how?'

General Gregor stepped toward her pulling out a long dagger as he did so. Kenzie stepped back away she noticed his eyes seemed a little glazed.

" did you think you could hide from me abomination?" He asked " The Lord my God wants you stopped so The beast can not Succeed in her plans, "

" What" Kenzie said as Gregor moved to attack, Kenzie moved " Gregor" move " What are you " duck " talking " block with book found on table, " about"

Kenzie managed to put the coffee table between her and her attacker. " Glory is dead" she told him " has been for the last nine years"

Gregor didn't seem to comprehend what she was saying, He flipped the table up out of the way and charged at Her. Kenzie side stepped and turn out of the way allowing his momentum to carry him past her and ran toward the no longer blocked door. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled back by her hair a blade appeared at her throat.

" you expect me to believe such a blatant lie" Gregor said " you and your misguided sister left Sunny Dale not more than a day ago"

Kenzie grabbed his arm pulling to get the blade away from her throat.

" I telling you the truth Gregor" Kenzie told him struggling to get away " She was killed the day after she killed you"

" I did not die " Gregor said as he raised the blade intending to bring it down on her heart.

Kenzie felt the room start to spin, as her heart raced at the sight of the blade aimed at her.

Suddenly Gregor found himself being pulled away from the Key and thrown a cross the room hitting the un-plastered wall.

Kenzie's knees gave out as she was no longer being held up by Gregor, a pair of strong arms reached out and caught her before she hit the floor. Kenzie looked up to see the back of Rea and Sherra standing defensively in between her and Gregor.

" Kenzie are you alright" Conner's voice asked, Kenzie turned to see He was the one holding her up, She closed her eyes against the spinning room.

" Yeah" She answered gripping his arm " just give me a sec"

Kenzie moved to stand on her own, Conner let go of his hold but stayed ready just in case. Kenzie care fully moved to check Gregor, His head had hit a two by four hard when he hit the wall. Kenzie reached out and closed his eyes.

" Who is this guy" Sherra asked

" his name is Gregor" Kenzie told them. " but He's been dead for nine years"

Rea poked the man with her foot " looks like he got better , and then worse"

" uh guys can we talk about this after we do something with him" Kenzie asked " I would rather not have to explain him to Bo"

Rea and Sherra lifted the man up into the back of the truck they had arrived at the club house in and covered him with a thin blanket. They discussed calling Buffy but Kenzie shot that idea down, she didn't want to get her sister involved to early if she needed to at all. She had her own stuff to worry about.

The two slayers drove off while Conner and Kenzie went back in the hose to clean up the mess from the fight.

" are you sure you don't want to call Buffy, or Willow" Conner asked as he set the coffee table right " if that guy was dead for nine years"

" someone must have used some strong magics to get him back" Kenzie finished " and no I don't want to bother either of them just yet," Kenzie tapped into her inner-power and cast a spell to fix the book that Gregor had wrecked before locking it again " if any thing else comes up then we can call them, but this could have been a one time thing"

Conner gave her a have you not lived our lives look.

" what " Kenzie said in hopeful defence as she sprayed air freshener around the room " for all we know Gregor made some sort of deal with something and this was all him"

Else where

" WHAT" The Demon General yelled " you said her protector was no where near her how could the slayer have"

" it wasn't her sister my Lord" Frieck interrupted " it was The Destroyer and to minor slayers"

The Demon General glared at his Mage " I care not. your plan failed,"

The Demon General pulled out his sword intent to end the mage's life.

"General Jaxitch please " Freick begged " give me another chance, I will find someone who can do the job, offer a reward to ant assasin who can bring you her head " The General paused "I'll do it my self if I need to "Freick told him " The prophecy will not be fulfilled"

" See to it " Jaxith told his putting his sword away " I will give you another chance but fail again and you will not have a chance to beg for another "

okay short chapter sorry don't worry there won't be to many of them. So I had to give the Demon general a name Jaxith is just what got typed out.

The plot gremmlings are discussing the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

I still don't own anything except the computer I am typing this story on

Bo ran after the Fae as He ran through the building while Dyson and Tamsin rounded in front to cut him off. The Fae was following Kenzie unaware the human girl was bait to get him into a trap. Kenzie stopped and turned to face the Fae that had been leaving a trail of catatonic human girls behind him. The Fae believed she had stopped because she was trapped.

" was a matter leetal human " The fae asked mockingly " you gots no weer to run?"

Kenzie watched as Bo walked through the door behind the Fae knife drawn and ready.

" no " Bo said the Fae spun around to see the woman behind him " that would be you"

The Fae sneared " one Fae and one human does not make a trap for me"

" who says it one fae " Tamsin said as she stepped through the door behind Kenzie followed by Dyson.

Kenzie stepped back as she watched the Fae cops circle in opposite direction around the Fae criminal, Dyson positioning him self almost between her and the Fae they were after.

" you've been leaving a trail of humans behind you "Dyson said

" Darks not to happy about that" Tamsin said

" nor the Light" Dyson told him

" so what " The Fae man snapped " their just humans, food and chattel"

Kenzie stepped forward angry

" humans are not Chattel " She told him " I understand some Fae need to feed from humans, but I also know you don't need to take so much you harm them "

Dyson moved to make sure Kenzie didn't get to close.

The Fae glared at the human girl, " but it's so much fun"

Then he moved running toward the door behind Kenzie, reaching out to grab the human as he did. Dyson and Bo moved quickly.

Dyson grabbed a hold of Kenzie's arm and pulled her away from the Fae's reaching hands and Bo grabbed the Fae throwing him to the ground. She sent a pulse of power through him to gain control.

The Fae man looked into the succubus's eyes an awe, under Bo's power he didn't fight as Tamsin place the handcuffs on him. The Fae shook off the fog in his mind as Tamsin pulled him ruffly to his feet.

" come on " Tamsin told him " you got a dark Fae jail cell waiting for you"

Kenzie paid little attention to the dark Fae being arrested her eyes fell on the spot Dyson had pulled her from. Something was there, was that a small arrow? The human/key girl bent down unseen by the three Fae who were focused on the Dark Fae criminal and picked up the little arrow.

"' damn it '" she thought "'not here'" she discreetly looked around, listening.

Kenzie quick stepped to the side as she heard a wizzing the another little arrow went past her lodging into the wall behind her.

" did you here something " Dyson asked as He and Tamsin lead the Dark Fae man toward the exit.

" nope " Kenzie said pulling the second arrow from the wall unseen.

" sounded like a fly buzzing around" Bo said

" yeah that's probably what it was" Dyson said, a little confused he could have sworn he heard, naw " let's go"

Kenzie took one more quick glance around the room before following Bo out.

One thing she knew, Who ever was shooting the little arrows was definitely aiming for her, What she didn't know was why.

This was the third time in the last month not counting Gregor that some one has tried to kill her.

Kenzie sent off a text to Conner.

* it's happened again*

" well I'm glad thats over " Bo said putting her arm around her friends shoulder " come on lets go to the Dal, my treat"

Kenzie smiled and laughed a little hiding her worry " I get free drinks for life remember" Kenzie told the succubus.

" Okay " Bo said giving her shoulders a squeeze then taking her hand and pulling her along " your treat"

Kenzie's phone indicated an incoming text.

* you ok * she read as she got in the passenger seat of Bo's car

* yeah, but the situation is un resolve, I didn't see who and I am not alone*

* Bo?*

* yeah, and Dyson and Tamsin*

* did any of them get hurt*

* nope, they were distracted didn't see anything was going on*

* good, were ?*

* an old office building 367 Hampton road, Bo and I are on our way to Trick's, I'll see you tonight*

* be careful*

Conner put his phone away. He knew the assassin would not still be there but he could go check out the building and maybe find a trace clue to the person identity and track them down before they attacked his girlfriend again. He wondered what was going on with people attacking Her lately.

" excuse me " a voice said from the door way of his office.

Conner looked over from the security screens of his day job to see his boss. Whom he happen to know was a friend of Kenzie's as well although he was unsure if she knew of his relationship with her.

"can I help you Ma'am?" he asked

" I need the video's from last Thursday " She said stepping into the room " and Conner I told you to call me me Ciara"

" yes Ma' uh Ciara" Conner corrected him self standing up and walking over to a set of shelve " it's right here"

Conner pulled a DVD case of the shelf and turned to give it to Ciara.

"Thank you Conner" She said taking the Disk " I'll leave you to your work"

Ciara walked out of the room and down the hall toward her own office. Thought about the young human security guard, considering the idea of promoting him to a higher level. He was better at his job than some fae she had worked with. Of course a higher position would mean making him aware of the Fae. Ciara of course didn't know the security guard already knew about the Fae. She wonder how he might feel about being claimed, He would have to be if she promoted him.

Ciara's thought were interrupted when her phone rang as she sat down at her desk.

" Hello " She answered the phone as she place the DVD in her portable computer drive.

" Hello Beautiful " Dyson said

" Dyson , how nice to hear your voice,"

" I was just calling to see if we were still on for dinner this evening"

" of course, I'll meet you at the restaurant at 6:30 " Ciara told him.

Kenzie Followed Bo up to the bar in the Dal taking a seat on the bar stool she turned to observe the people in the room.

Bo greeted her grandfather and order two drinks on for her and one for Kenzie, Bo told Trick about the dark fae's successful capture. Trick was glad the Fae that was risking exposing the Fae was no longer a problem.

" Here you are " Trick said setting the drinks up on the bar.

" thanks Trickster" Kenzie said turning to pick up the drink.

As soon a Kenzie lifted the glass to take a sip she stopped and set the drink undrunken back down on the bar, her stomache flipped a little and her head spun. It was the smell of the booze, she couldn't understand why were her sences suddenly rejecting something she had been drinking for years.

" Kenzie " Bo asked concern in her voice"

Kenzie looked up to see Bo and Trick looking at her worry in their eyes.

" Kenzie are you alright?" Trick asked

" I um , I don't know" She said " might be coming down with something," Kenzie pushed the drink away from her the smell was really starting to bug her " could I maybe just have a glass of lemon water instead Trick"

Bo and Trick looked at each other, Kenzie wanting just water, was the world ending?

" sure " Trick said removing the drink and filling a glass with water and a slice of lemon.

Trick thought as he watched the human girl slowly sip the water. He tried to think of the last time he had actually seen her drink any booze. It surprised him to realize it had been months. While she had been served the drinks He couldn't actually remember seeing her drink them.

" Kenz" Bo said " if your not feeling well maybe we should go home"

" no , no " Kenzie said " you should stay, I'll catch a cab and see you later"

Kenzie got up from the bar stool but found her legs didn't want to co-operate. Bo quickly caught Her friend as she realized the girl was going to fall. Kenzie righted her self.

" thanks " She said pushing away from Bo.

Bo did not let go, She was was worried, something was wrong with Kenzie. Trick walked out from behind the bar and motioned for them to follow.

" Come on bring her down stair" He told Bo.

End chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Nope I still own nothing

Conner walked around the building He could still smell the people that had been there earlier, The four Fae, Kenzie and he could smell someone else. They weren't in the room but somewhere near outside. He looked up to see the roof of a building through an open window. He looked around using his enhanced vision (it paid in the senses division to be the biological miracle offspring of two Vampires) to see the spots were two mini arrows had hit. Those must have been what Kenzie was talking about when she had texted that it had happened again.

The young man walked out of the building and ran over to the opposite building, jumping up he grabbed onto the ladder of the fire escape and pulled it down, then climbed up going to the roof. He walked over to the edge and looked down to see the room were he had been standing moments before, where Kenzie had been shot at a few hours earlier.

Conner was starting to get worried, it wasn't like neither of them hadn't been targeted before but usually they new why by now, and Kenzie seemed to be unwell lately. She had told him about her dizzy spells, she intended to tell Lauren perhaps get the doctors help on the matter if the dizzy spells kept happening for to much longer. Conner started to wonder if they were another attack of some sort.

Conner found a scent that matched the extra one from the warehouse. The shooter had left it on the arrow He had put through the open window. Conner followed it through the roof's access door and down to the street. He followed the sent around to the street were the person must have gotten in a vehicle of some sort because the smell thinned and disappeared, until Conner took a deeper sent.

"I'm fine Bo" Kenzie said walking into the house followed by the succubus and Ciara, Dyson. Trick had called them and Lauren for help when she had almost fainted as Bo was leading her down to his Den in the back of the Dal. Lauren had come in fussed over Kenzie and taken a blood sample to test before instructing that Kenzie should go home and lay down in her own bed.

"Kenzie your sick" Bo said

"come on Kenzie" Ciara said putting an arm around her shoulder's "lets get you settle, then I'll make you a cuppa tea"

Kenzie sighed she was not going to get then to stop fussing. She felt fine now what ever it was had passed like it always did.

" sorry about your date night guys" Kenzie said " It really wasn't necessary for Trick to call you"

" don't worry about it Kenzie "Dyson told her "go on get ready for bed"

Kenzie crossed her arms a gave him a mock glare

" you do realize I am 24 not a child right" She said

Dyson was about to make a retort when there was a knock at the door.

Conner followed the scent to a building he recognized, He had been there several times before and did not like that it was were the scent took him. The person the scent belonged to had gone inside and then left but Conner could smell something was left behind.

He calmed his nerves and went to knock on the door, He could hear the people inside other wise he would just walk in and remove the offending smell. Conner knocked on the door and after a few seconds it opened to re-viel the man that He and Rea had helped Kenzie with some months past.

" can I help you?" The man asked

" uh yeah " Conner said He really wanted to push past the man and find what he was smelling before it was to late, but he knew he couldn't " I was just looking for"  
>"Conner?," The voices of two different but familiar voices cut him off .<p>

Dyson moved slightly aside to let the Man in a little curious as to who this guy was. He seemed familiar, He knew that Kenzie had mentioned a Conner before but He had never met him, And Ciara had mentioned a Conner that worked in the security section of one of the businesses she owned that had offices in Toronto.

" Kenzie? " Ciara asked " you know Conner?"

" Yeah for a few years now" Kenzie said then She turned to Conner " So what brings you by"

"" I know that look, it's your pretend nothing is wrong look"" Kenzie mind spoke to Conner

" I stopped by to see if you were busy " Conner said " am I interrupting something?"

"" we need to get everyone out of here"" Conner mind spoke to Kenzie

" not really " Kenzie said " we were just getting back from a bar, but it's early yet, did you have something in mind"

"" why what's going on?""

" Kenzie" Bo said " you are not going anywhere but to bed like Lauren said"

" yes" Ciara agreed

" bed already" Conner asked " it's early, I was thinking a movie, my treat"

"" Kenzie we really need to get everyone out of here, I tracked the person that shot those mini arrows at you""

" you are so right Conner, but how about we go get something to eat first my treat" Kenzie said stepping toward the door till Ciara stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm.

" Kenzie please you almost passed out earlier " Bo said

Conner frowned, When had that happen?

""where? ""

"" to here, they got in the house and left something behind, I can smell it""

" right" Kenzie said " which is why I think we should get something to eat before the movie"

"" smell what ,Conner what's wrong""

" I think " Kenzie explained to the three concerned Fae " that the fainting spell may have been because I haven't had a chance to eat anything since yesterday"

" What?" Bo almost yelled " Kenzie you can't not eat"

Dyson discreetly let out a sigh of relief He had been worried about the human, being as thin as she was missing a couple meals would explain why she had fainted. Although He noticed she did seem to put on a pound or two in the last little while, not that it was a bad thing she could use the extra weight.

" I didn't do it on purpose " Kenzie said once again trying encourage her friends out the door, she still wasn't sure why Conner wanted then to leave but figured it was a good reason. " come on, Conner is right it's to early to go to bed. Besides Iv'e been trying to get you two to have a proper meeting for a long while now"

"" Kenzie I don't know how long we have""

"" for what, Conner what's wrong""

"" don't panic but""

Ciara started leading Kenzie to the stairs, " Come on " She said " we can order in, but I think Dr Lewis was right about getting you to bed"

" yeah Kenzie" Dyson said " we can have a proper meeting with Conner some other time"

Conner was barely paying attention He was focused on the smell and then a slight noise.

Kenzie frowned trying to get them to listen to her, She was a little irritated at their attitude toward her boyfriend. She knew The Fae a were a little self centred most of the time but she was pretty sure she had mentioned her relationship with Conner.

Dyson and Bo were acting like he was just some random guy.

Dyson pulled out his cell phone intent on calling to have a couple of pizza Delivered, He stopped the phone midway up to his ear when he suddenly heard what Conner had heard seconds earlier, To the wolf shifters Surprise the Human Man was running very fast, faster than a human should be able to.

Ciara cried out in surprise as some thing pulled Her and Kenzie down and a large booming sound filled her ears. The walls and the roof shook and fell in around them. When everything finally stopped, Ciara opened her eyes and looked around to see She and Kenzie were down laying on the steps, rubble blocking them from going up or down.

" are you both alright "

" I'm Ok" Kenzie said from slightly under and beside Ciara" Ciara"?

To Conner "" let me guess, was it a bomb you were trying to tell me about""

" Yes " Ciara said as she looked up to see Conner using his body as a shield against the fallen ceiling " Conner, How?"

" Kenzie," Ciara was cut off by Bo's voice and then Dyson " Kenzie, Ciara are you guys okay"

to Kenzie , in a sarcastic thought tone""gee, how did you guess?""

Bo and Dyson stood up from were the blast had knocked them down. There was dust and little fires every were, something had exploded. Bo's eyes landed on the stair case where Ciara had been leading an uncooperative Kenzie up to her room.

It was completely blocked, Bo's heart started to race. This could not be happening, She couldn't lose Kenzie. For Dyson's sake she couldn't lose Ciara.

Dyson moved to the stair case and started to work at digging them out.

" Kenzie" Bo Called out as she started to help Dyson " Kenzie, Ciara"

" Ciara" Dyson called " Kenzie, Conner can you hear us?"

Bo mentally slapped herself She had forgotten about Conner, but he hadn't been on the stairs he had been closer to the door.  
>Bo turned her head to see that Conner was not there were She had seen him before the explosion.<p>

" we're alright" Ciara's Voice said through the rubble

" yeah everyone is good" Conner voice said " but it would be great if we could get some of this rubbled moved."

Bo and Dyson continued to dig,

" Kenzie " Bo called

" I'm okay BoBo" Kenzie said " are you guys alright"

Bo sighed in relief " we're okay"

Bo was pulled back as a group of light fae entered the house and started to work on putting out the fires and digging the people out of the rubble. Dyson was that help had arrived and move to allow the pro's do their job.

" hey let go , My friends are in there " Bo protested " I have to get them out"

" Bo " Locklyn said walking in and leading her away " these fae are trained for this kind of emergency, they will get them out"

" Locklyn" Bo asked confused " how ?"

Dyson followed them out side to a waiting medic, " I sent out an emergency signal with my phone" He explained

" We got the signal and sent out the emergency personal immediately" Locklyn explained He looked around " Lauren should be here some, speak of the devil"

Lauren Came out of the back of one of the ambulances and rushed over to Bo and Dyson in complete doctor mode.

End of chapter


	15. Chapter 15

I am not the owner of anything,

Hale and his new partner Brien showed up to find Bo and Dyson be tended to by Lauren, Brien looked at the house that her watcher was trapped in. She didn't like staying back she wanted to help Kenzie and Conner we're in there, but she new it was best to let the pro's work. Plus Conner wasn't that easy to hurt.

Hale ran over to his friends followed by Brien.

" are you to alright?" Hale asked " What happen"

"we are relatively unharmed" Dyson told him

" We don't know what happen yet" Locklyn said He glanced at Brien and then turned back to Hale" We are working on getting the three people from out of the rubble first"

" what can we do to help" Brien asked

" just stay with Bo and Dyson" Locklyn told her as he looked over her shoulder to see Tamsin walking toward them right past the light fae.

"What's going on " Tamsin asked " Dyson, Bo are you guys alright"?

" no," Bo said being tended to by Lauren "Kenzie, Ciara and Conner are still inside"

Tamsin looked around the group. "who's Conner " She asked

" Friend of Kenzie's " Dyson told her " and Ciara seemed to know him to"

Ciara found herself being pulled out of the rubble by a pair of strong hands followed by Kenzie and then Conner.

Thanks to Conner no one had any more than a few small scrapes. The Fairy found herself pulled into the arms of the wolf shifter almost as soon as she was led out of the building. Kenzie and Conner followed, Kenzie was pulled into Bo's arms. Conner watched a little unsure of what to do.

" come on " Lauren said gently pulling Bo from Kenzie and tapping Dyson " bring them over to the ambulance so I can take a look at them"

" we're fine Lauren" Kenzie tried to assure her

" you had a roof fall down on you Kenzie ,humour me." She said then pointed to Conner who was starting to talk to Hale's partner Brien " you to , who are you?"

" I'm Conner " He said following the group to the ambulance.

Lauren insisted on taking the three that were actually under the rubbel to the light fae med centre of course Conner was told it was a medical office.

later at the light fae med lab.

Dyson frowned watching Lauren fuss over Conner, He didn't seem to be hurt at all yet he had caught the brunt of the weight from the ceiling. Ciara walked up and put her arms around his waist, she had been deemed in good health and was let out of Dr Lewis's care with instructions to rest a little.

Kenzie sat on a med bed watching as Lauren probed Conner for injuries, Kenzie herself had been given an all clear after a couple of minor scrapes had been cleaned and had disinfectant put on them. But she wasn't leaving Conner.

" Ciara" Dyson asked " how do you know this Conner guy?"

" He works at my Toronto offices as a security guard" Ciara told him" has for a while now"

" who are we talking about?" Trick asked approaching them he stopped when he saw the man being attended by Lauren " what is he doing here"

" Conner was at the house when the ceiling collapsed" Bo said standing up from her seat and walking over

" Why are you so concerned about him" Dyson asked

" oh snap its him again" Hale said walking into the room He had driven Brien back to the station before coming to the lab. " I didn't get a good look before doc got him in the ambulance"

" Hale ,What? " Dyson was officially concerned.

" yo D-man you remember back when we fought the Garuda?" Hale asked " The first go round?"

" How can I forget?" Dyson commented thinking of how Ciara had almost been killed.

" do you remember we told you about when Hale and I went back to look for you and Kenzie?" Bo asked "and when we found you to there was someone else helping Kenzie with you a couple of her friends a guy and a girl?"

" yes, I sort of "Dyson told them

" and I met them later at Bo's " Trick said " Conner was the guy"

Conner rolled his eyes, he could hear the group of Fae talking about him. Lauren fussed over him she took some x-rays to check for any broken bones, but Conner knew he didn't have any.

"" are you sure your ok "" Conner mind spoke to Kenzie

"" yeah "" Kenzie mind spoke and smiled over at him "" I'm alright , I didn't have a roof ceiling and a couple hundred pounds of wood and plaster a pipes on my back ""

" you " Lauren said looking up from her clip board at Conner " are in perfect health, if I didn't know better I'd say you didn't even have a ceiling cave in on you"

" does that mean I can talk to him now" Dyson asked from across the room

" Dyson be nice" Ciara told him " after all Conner saved Me and Kenzie"

Conner's eyes never left Dyson's as he approached him. Dyson stopped a few steps away looking at the man.

" How did you know?" Dyson asked him point blank

" Know what? " Conner asked

" you ran faster than any human should be able to" Dyson said

" Dy-son" Trick said warningly.

" you seemed to hear the explosion before I did" Dyson Continued ignoring Trick " how? What are you ?"

Conner and Kenzie looked at each other, they seemed to talk with their expressions. Conner raised an eye brow Kenzie shrugged.

" D-man you think he's Fae?" Hale asked

" I'm " Conner looked for the right words " complicated "

Conner half smiled and Kenzie laughed a little under her breath.

" Conner is different" Kenzie told them " unique"

Conner then went into explaining about Angel and him mother Darla. Two Vampires one with a soul have a predicted baby, who was then kidnapped into another dimension where time flows at a different rate and then returned a few month later as an 18 year old.

" Wow " Bo said " and I thought my life was complicated?"

" so how did you meet our Kenzie then" Trick asked

" family " Kenzie told him

the fae and the human doctor looked confused. Kenzie sighed time to fess up. Partly.

" have any of you heard of the slayer" Kenzie asked

most of the room shook their heads except for Ciara and Trick.

" I have " Trick said

" as have I " Ciara said " stories of great warriors that rise to fight evil"

" and " Trick said " she is suppose to be some sort of Fae annomely a human born with Fae like powers, but it's a myth"

" ye-ah " Kenzie said " tell that to my older sister"

" What" Trick asked

" My sister is a slayer" Kenzie said " it's how Conner and I know each other, his father used to live in Sunnydale. He worked with my sister fighting demon"

" whoe" Hale said " Sunny Dale ? That city in California that sank some years back"

Kenzie sighed in for a penny in for a pound, She explained the her friends about Sunny dale being built on a hell mouth, finding out how the slayer had been created in the first place and Willow casting the spell that activated all them in order to stop the first evils army.

Bo's jaw dropped, She had never dreamed Kenzie had that kind of a life.

" oh and since we're getting this all out I should probably tell you that I can sense that aside from Lauren none of you are human" Conner spoke

" wait what ?" Hale asked " how long have you"

" since the first time we met" Conner said " when Dyson got his ass handed to them by those, what were they"

" berserkers" Kenzie said

Dyson looked like he wanted to say something but was cut off when one of the Ashes assistance came in.

" Locklyn would like to speak with Bo Dyson Ciara and Hale " She told the group.

" we'll talk later" Trick said turning to Kenzie" will you meet us at the Dal? After Lauren is done of course"

Kenzie nodded " and bring Conner with you "

Trick followed the group of Fae out of the med lab, wanting to be in on the conversation which was most likely going to be about what happen to Bo's house.

After Bo and the rest of the Fae left one of the med lab techs came in giving Lauren a piece of paper, Lauren's eyes widened when she looked at the paper then she rushed over to Kenzie,

" Kenzie are you absolutely sure your not suffering any pain at all," Lauren asked retaking her vitals

" No doc" Kenzie told her confused " I feel fine"

" Lauren what's going on" Conner asked concerned for his girlfriend

" that was the result of Kenzie's blood test from earlier" Lauren said pulling a machine over to the bed Kenzie was sitting on.

Dun dun dun.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Angel Buffy or Lost girl

"Lauren What?" Kenzie asked as Lauren pulled her shirt up "Lady even if I did swing that way "Kenzie started to joke till Lauren place something cold against her tummy and a picture appeared on the screen. It was black and white and a little grainy but clear on the screen.

"oh my god " Lauren said staring at the screen, part of her had thought she had read the test result wrong.

" Is that" Kenzie asked

" yeah " Lauren told her " you Kenzie are going to be a mom"

Lauren and Kenzie then heard a thud and turned to See Conner passed out on the floor.

" Conner?" Kenzie said getting up off the bed and going to him, She knelt down and tapped his cheeks.

Lauren checked him over,

" let me guess " Lauren said " dad to be"

" uh yeah " Kenzie said sheepishly

Conner stirred to find Kenzie and Lauren fussing over him. He was really ambarressed, He hadn't ever fainted in his life and this is what makes him pass out.

Lauren got Kenzie settled back on the bed Conner sitting with her with his arm loosely around her back.

Lauren looked over the result of the blood test, and looked over the picture on the sonogram.

" I'm not sure how far along you are" Lauren said " I'll have to do another test for tha"

Kenzie and Conner looked at each other and then at Lauren.

" about three months " They interrupted Lauren in unison

Lauren looked at them wide eyed " how do you "

" it's complicated" Conner said

Kenzie face palmed out of know where. " that must be why alcohol suddenly started smelling really bad to me,"

" What " Lauren asked " why didn't you say "

Kenzie shrugged, " I was going tell you if it didn't clear up on it's own, I was also going to mention to dizzy spells"

Lauren closed her eyed pinching the bridge of her nose, slow calming breath.

" you mean earlier" She looked up at the clock to see it was past midnight " yesterday" She took her hand of her nose and looked at Kenzie " wasn't the first time you got dizzy?"

" Nope " Kenzie told her.

Lauren sighed she knew Kenzie had a thing about doctors but she had hoped the girl trusted her enough by now to tell her when she was sick.

" How long Kenzie" Lauren asked

Kenzie thought a moment, when was the first time she got dizzy. She had a vague recollection of feeling off of during a demon attack a couple month back.

" I think maybe two, two and a half months" Kenzie said sounding like she was guessing " I am not completely sure".

" and your just telling me this know?" Lauren half shouted

" whoe, " Kenzie said putting her hands up in front of her in mock surrender" relax, I was planning on telling you I just hadn't gotten around to it"

" two to two and a half months " Lauren said " two to two and a half days is haven't gotten around to it"

In the Ashes office.

Bo, Dyson and the small group of fae followed the Ashes assistant into the office, a semi circle of chairs was set up around the desk. The Ash sat behind his desk and to their surprise the Morrigan stood off to the side of the desk and Tamsin and Vex sat in two of the chairs.

The Assistant invited/ ordered the small group of Fae to have a seat before being dismissed by the Ash.

" What's going on " Hale asked sitting down " why is the Morrigan here"

" I am here " The Morrigan told the group "because the house that a dark Fae was temporarily living in had an explosive devise placed in it "

" the matter also concern's the Light because a member of the light Fae community was almost killed" Locklyn said

" but why would some one want to blow up my house ?" Bo asked " as far as I know I haven't made anyone particularly angry lately"

Bo tried to think of anything any Fae she may have angered, or any humans it wasn't like the fae where the only one who could plant an explosive. Heck the only person she had ever dealt with that had used explosives was a human.

" it may not have been about you Bo" The Morrigan, Evony said " it could be someone trying to get the Vex, "

" or " Vex said not liking that he might be the reason Bo didn't have a house anymore " could be someone targeting the Fairy queen, someone who knows she spends time at your little Casa"

Locklyn cleared his throat to get the rooms attention.

" We don't know for sure who the intended target of the explosive was " he said " but it involves Fae from both sides and a nutrel Fae who happens to be the granddaughter of a Light fae elder."

" There is also the matter of the unclaimed Human that was there" The Morrigan said

The small group of Fae that had been in the med lab looked back and forth at each other having a conversation with looks.

Locklyn wasn't sure he wanted to know but he had to ask.

" what is it "

" The man " Trick started

" He's not a normal human" Hale finished

The Morrigan focused her eyes on the siren.

" what do you mean " She asked

" are you saying He's Fae " Locklyn asked

Dyson tried to think of how to explain, He wasn't sure he under stood himself.

" He and Kenzie claim that he is the son of two Vampires" Dyson said " that his Father was cursed with a soul and his mother staked herself so he could live"

" they also said he was kidnapped as a baby and taken to a dimension where time moves faster and was return three month later as an 18 year old" Trick continued " Also Kenzie it seams is the younger sister of a slayer"

The Morrigan had to control her self from having her jaw drop. A Slayer, the human pet was related to a slayer?.

" I didn't notice at the time " Ciara spoke " but I think Conner may have been trying to get us out of the house"

" you think He knew" Locklyn asked

" if he really does have to powers of a vampire with out the blood lust or sun allergy, then its possible his hightened senses pick up the smell and sound of the explosive" Trick said.

" where is he now?" Locklyn asked

" last we saw him He was in the med Lab with Kenzie and Lauren" Dyson told him .

Else where.

A seer watched the scene in the fae med lab unfold, Jaxith was not going to like this. He had put a hit out on the girl for precaution. Now the third part of the prophesy was confirmed and the destroyer would be extra vigilant in protecting his mate.


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing.

Kenzie opened her eyes and looked around the room, She and Conner had fallen asleep together on the bed in the bed the light fae med lab. Lauren had insisted she should spend the night so the doctor could keep an eye on her just in case.

Kenzie had informed the doctor she had had worse injuries and would be fine. Lauren then pointed out that Kenzie hadn't been pregnant and threatened to inform Bo of the fact if she didn't allow herself to be taken care of for at least one night.

Conner had sided with Lauren and promised to stay with her, which was why she was still in the light fae compound waking up to find the Ash sitting in a chair by the bed with Bo passeing While Conner sat in a protective position on the side of the bed.

Bo was the first to notice she was awake.

" good morning " She said going to Kenzi's side.

" uh good morning" Kenzie said sitting up " what's up?"

Bo took Kenzie's hand in her's

" why did you wait till last night to tell me about your sister" She asked

Locklyn gave her a look and turn to Kenzie.

" that's not why we're here " He said " We are trying to figure out why someone place a bomb in your home"

Kenzie sat up more looking around at the people in the room. Feeling that it would be better to talk to everyone in one shot she Suggested they call Dyson, Hale, Ciara, Trick, Vex and Tamsin and have everyone meet at the Dal.

Later at the Dal.

Everyone gathered around sitting spearadicaly around Tricks Den.

Hale still some what confused at to why Conner and Kenzie had shown up with Brien.

"at first we thought they were targeting Bo, or Vex or any other Fae that hangs out at the house" Tamsin said "but we here tell that you have some connections,"

Kenzie rolled her eyes, She didn't consider her family to be connections.

" ok yeah the bomb was for me " Kenzie told them she was tired of lying plus it wasn't like she really needed to. She just didn't like to many people knowing what a target she seemed to be. She had enough people being over protective of her.

" What?" Be asked She hadn't expected Kenzie to say that, When Tamsin had suggested the possibility the night before She had thought it was perposterose. "Why, Oh please don't tell me you pissed someone of with one of your con jobs"

Brien, Hale, Vex and Ciara all stared at Bo slack jawed as if she had grown another head. Obviously Kenzie had been less than honest with her employment situation if she was connected to the slayers and watchers.

" Uh, No " Kenzie told Bo giving a look that said, seriously?

" we don't know why someone placed a bomb in your home" Brien said " but we will find out"

Ciara stood from her place on a stool chair,

" Mean while" She said " Bo and Kenzie will need a place to stay" She turned to the two women in question " you are of course welcome to stay with me"

" are you sure " Bo asked , Ciara nodded " thank's ,We would like that"

Kenzie frowned she wasn't objective to staying with Ciara but She didn't like that Bo had just decided for her, Conner was that she getting upset. He new her well enough to know she didn't like people making decisions for her.

""Kenzie do you want to stay with me "" He asked

"" considering what we just found out, yeah I think it would be best"" Kenzie answered

Conner squeezed Kenzie's hand a little before she spoke up.

" actually I'm going to be staying with Conner" Kenzie said " But I do appreciate the offer Ciara, thanks"

Hale finally had to ask.

" not to get off topic " He said " but why is Brien hear, at a Fae bar"

" technicaly it's a Fae's home behind a bar " Brien said " and I am here because I am a slayer and my watchers asked me to be"

Hales jaw dropped. His partner his human partner was a slayer. It wasn't possible they had been partners for months, He would have noticed if she had superstrength.

Brien patted him on the shoulder. " Breath Hale " She told him " it's not that much of a biggy"

Later

Ciara unlocked the door to her house and showed Bo inside, a servant took Ciara's coat and Ciara indicated Bo should give her's as well. Bo handed over her coat, She gripped her bag and looked around before hearing someone clear their throat behind her. She turned to see Dyson and Vex behind her, with her other bags.

" oh sorry " Bo said moving as she realized she was blocking them from entering. She looked around them for Kenzie before she remembered the human wasn't there. She wasn't sure how it had happened there had been something about Hales partner being a slayer, and Conner being a watcher and somehow Kenzie was staying with Conner. Like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Kenzie sat down on the sofa in Conner's living room, her head bent down being held up by her hands. The event's of the last couple of days finally caught up with her in the form of getting Dizzy in the elevator. Tamsin, Brien and Conner had become concerned when she had slumped against the wall of the elevator although Tamsin would probably not admit it.

Conner had ended up carrying Kenzie into the apartment and setting her down on the sofa. We sat down beside her and rubbed small circles on her back while Brien brought over a glass of water.

Kenzie lifted her head from her hands and took the glass and slowly sipped the water. The dizzy spell having passed.

" are you alright " Tamsin asked " I am pretty sure Bo would kill me if you were sick and I like let you die from it or some thing"

" yeah " Kenzie said giving the Valkerie a small smile, She new when someone was trying to pretend they didn't care " I'm okey "

She and Conner gave each other a knowing look.

" excuse me " a voice said from the door way " but I am looking for a certain brat." everyone turned to see a blonde woman standing in the door way. " she's about yay tall" she said holding her hand up to indicate a hight " and she is very Br"

" Buffy get in here" Kenzie cut her off opening her arm.

Buffy smiled and enveloped her little sister in a hug careful not to squeeze to hard.

" hey what about us" another voice asked

Kenzie looked over to see Willow, Kennedy and Xandor.

After every one was hugged Kenzie introduced Tamsin and Brein, the slayers and witch knew of and had communicated with Brien but had never actually met her.

Later after Tamsin and Brien left.

Kenzie sat leaning comfortably into Conner who sat legs up on the coffee table with his arm around his girlfriend. Buffy sat on the other end of the sofa Willow sat in a chair and Xander half stood half leaned on the chair behind her.

" wow " Buffy said " I can't believe this " Kenzie and Conner had just dropped some serious news on her " how could you have kept this from me "

" we didn't mean to " Conner said " I guess it just never came up "

" Never came up? " Willow asked " Kenz and I talk at least one a week and I know Buffy talks to her twice a week"

" yeah I Know" Kenzie said " but we talk about watcher and witchy stuff and fashion, this stuff just never comes up"

Xander stood up straighter " what about when we talk " He asked " you could have mentioned it to me "

" I mean come on " Buffy said " you and Conner are like a couple,"

" A couple couple " Willow said

Kenzie and Conner looked at each other a smiled and then back at their friends/family.

" I guess we are " Kenzie said " we just didn't know how to tell you "

" it's not like we were keeping our relationship a secret " Conner said " we just didn't make any announcment about it"

Xander cleared his throat and stepped out from behind willows chair, He began to speak trying to sound as serious as possible.

" Conner, as Kenzie older brother" He began

" pretty sure your not her brother " Conner said

" as Kenzie's surogate older brother" Xander continued " I believe it is my duty to inform you that if you do anything to hurt my little sister type person" Xander paused to take a deep breath, Kenzie raised an eye brow at him and Conner tried not to smile " I know of many people who can and will turn you inside out"

" noted " Conner said

" uh I am pretty sure the hurt her and die threat is usually saved for wedding" Willow said

This led to a small argument about Conner and Kenzie getting or not getting married. Mostly it was Buffy misinterpreting Willows statement.

" we should probably also tell you about what Lauren found out " Kenzie said

" Lauren?" Buffy asked

" you remember " Kenzie said " I told you about her. She's a doctor that works for the light Fae"

" oh right " Buffy said " you friend Bo's on again off again girlfriend "

" yeah well, she took a blood test from me the other day when I almost passed put in front of Bo and Trick " Kenzie told them, Willow frowned Kenzie had mentioned feeling off during their one of their phone conversations but she hadn't mention passing out.

" it wasn't long after in fact it was with in the hour " Kenzie continued " that the bomb went off in My and Bo's house, so I was in the med lab when She got the results of the test, Conner was there to, but not Bo or Dyson or anyone else cause they got called away to talk to Locklyn, except Lauren who was still with us."

" Kenzie," Conner said wrapping his arms around her waist and sitting up a little " you babbling, just tell them "

" tell us what?" Buffy asked " oh god, you have some sort of a blood disease don't you. "

" Buffy don't start to babble" Willow said calming her friend " What is it"

Kenzie took a deep breath calming her nerves.

" a Baby" .

Those damn plot gremmlings keep going to other stories in my head I need to finish this.

I am trying to figure out how to jump time and move around the world . With out loosing sense of the story.

Also have to figure out how to oh heck you'll just have to read.


	18. Chapter 18

* peaks up from behind counter *

* holds up sign*

I don't own Lost girl, Buffy or Angel

* goes back down behind counter*

Bo walked around the house looking it over, it looked better than it had before it had gotten blown up a few months before. She turned to ask Kenzie what she though before remembering the girl wasn't there. She missed her friend she hadn't seen her in months ever since her, quote unquote family had take her to California with them for her own protection.

While Bo and the others had started to make friends with the slayers and Conner who traveled back and forth between California and Toronto so he could be with Kenzie and visit his Father and adopted family. Bo still missed Kenzie she was like her little sister.

" hey " Ciara said " I am sure Kenzie is going to love it "

" yeah " Lauren said trying to reassure her girlfriend placing an arm around her waist " Kenzie will be back as soon she can be"

" right" another voice spoke " she'll be back, but you do know she'll probably end up moving in with Conner "

Ciara glared at the one eyed human handy man She and the other two women had been introduced to a few months before.

" Xander" She said warningly

" What?"

Bo sighed she was still getting used to Kenzie's family.

" I thought he could move in here" Bo said " the place is big enough"

" and know that it's been fixed up it actually livable " Faith said walking up to them " but where is the nursery going to be?"

Bo almost choked on her own spit.

" uh we should probably wait for the need of a nursery before putting one in" Ciara said patting Bo's back.

Xander face palmed while Lauren looked back and forth between Bo and Faith nervously.

" Uh " she said

" two words and I say this with love " Xander said to his wife " big mouth"

" What?" Faith asked " She's her best friend, you can't tell me she doesn't know"

" with the attempts on Kenzie life, She wanted to wait to tell anyone " Lauren said " She said she didn't want people to worry more than they needed to"

" what " Bo asked " Lauren, how do you know something about Kenzie and I don't"

" oh my god " Ciara said happily as she put two and two together " is Kenzie, is that why everything looks proofed "

Xander smiled and nodded. " I wanted to surprise Kenz when she came back "

" I only know because I found out for her when I took a blood test Bo " Lauren told her " wanted to tell you but Kenzie made me promise, She wanted to tell you her self"

" Tell me what ?" Bo asked

" really" Faith asked " everyone else in the room has figured it out"

Bo frown and was about to say something when she was cut off before she started.

" The Key is with Child " a grainy voice said

Everyone turned to see a hooded figure standing in the middle of the room. Bo and Faith instantly took up defensive stances. No one had heard anyone come in. " as the prophecy for told"

Xander and Faith rolled their eyes. Of course there was a Prophecy.

" Who are you" Bo asked " and why are you talking about a Key being with child"

The hooded figure ignored her and held up a scroll toward Faith and Xander.

" I bring you this gift " the figure said " Second Slayer and White knight who see's, "

Xander took the scroll from the out reaching hand.

" Thank you " He half stated half asked

" It is for The Key and the Destroyer " the hooded person said still ignoring Bo" I would have given it to one of them directly, but The Red witch has place a powerful protection shield around The Key and no one can get near her who is unknown to Her. "

" What about giving it to Conner" Bo asked remembering that Conner and Kenzie had told her about Conner being called the destroyer, But what or Who was this Key.

" yeah" The hooded figure said " He scares me"

The hooded person then shimmered out.

Xander unrolled the scroll and started to read it, well He tried anyway, it was unfortunately in a langue he couldn't read. Hoody , that's what he was going to call the hooded person from know on since the person hadn't given a name, really meant it was for the Key.

" What does it say " Bo asked

" Don't know" Xander said rolling it back up " I don't recognize the language"

" We'll have to get it to Kenzie " Faith said

" will She be able to read it " Ciara asked

" yeah " Xander said " we think her ability to read and speak pretty much every language she comes across had to do with her being A Key "

" What " Bo asked " Kenzie isn't a Key, She's human "

" yes she is " Faith said " She's also a mystical Key" Faith stepped over and put a hand on Bo's shoulder " don't worry it took me a little time to wrap my head around it when I was told"

Bo flopped down on the new sofa that had been brought in to replace the one that was lost in the explosion.

" I mean I remember her when she was just ten eleven years old and know she's going to be a mom" Faith said sitting down as well.

" What " Bo looked at her then the others " Kenzie's pregnant?"

CALIFORNIA

Spike and Illyria sat in the library reading, Well spike was reading Illyria was looking out the window at the young women who where doing slow impact yoga on the wide upper floor balcony/patio with Angel talking on his cell phone on the other side of the room. The ex-goddess could pick up bit's of the conversation.

" would you relax Wesley "

...

" she's fine"

...

" Fred isn't due for month"

...

" Willow put a shield up around the entire building"

...

Angel sighed and rubbed his face,

" Wesley your only going to be gone to a couple more days, you'll be back way before the baby come, heck you'll be back before I become a grandfather and Conner and Kenzie baby is due before Fred's"

Illyria smiled a little although it's hard to tell. The X- goddess would not admit it but she was looking forward to the new additions to What she called her family.

Fred was like her sister as it had been her body that had been used to wake The Ex- goddess from her sleep, Or rather a clone of her. It had been months after the defeat of the wolfram and heart senior partners when a team of slayers had found the lab that had created The clone of Winifred Burkle and Wesley Windom Price and had kidnapped the real ones holding them in suspended animation till they were rescued.

Cordelia although unable to help them by getting them out of the lab because of her assended being status had been able to help them communicated with each other by connecting their unconscious minds in a dream scape.

It had been a surprised, if not suspisious, happy reunion When Angel, Spike, Gun and Illyria had been informed about Fred and Wesley's status of being not dead. Illyria was not happy that Wesley would not know who she was but was happily surprised when it was discovered that Cordelia had helped Wesley to Connect to his clones mind and had the memories of Illyria as if He had been their, Fred also had her memories up to when the clone had breathed in Illyria's essence and had gotten sick.

She didn't remember dying which everyone agreed was a good thing.

So soon after They had been freed from the clone lab and after the people / demons that had taken them had been dealt with. Fred and Wesley got married.

It was a small wedding with only Angel, Spike, Conner, Gun, Willow, Buffy, Kenzie, Illyria, Xander, Giles Faith and Fred's parents and Wesley's mother, his father having passed away from heart failure a month before Wesley had been rescued. Where in attendance.

Illyria brought her mind back to the present as Angel disconnected the call.

" any news?" Spike asked with out looking up from him book

" I think Wesley is going to have an anurism before these kids are born" Angel said

" other than that" Spike asked

Angel shook his head " No " he said " We still don't know why someone is targeting Kenzie and anyone who tries to protect her"

" the attacks seem to have lost steam" Illyria commented

" that's because no one know were I am " Kenzie said walking in the room with Fred following her .

Ending chapter cause I don't want to have to much of a run on chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

* eats cookie,*

I own the cookie not the shows

Kenzie walked over followed by Winifred who was almost as far along as she was. She and the Scientist had bonded over weight gain, cravings and swollen feet. The two women had become friend years ago after the slayer team Kenzie had been working with at the time had rescued Fred and Wesley. But know they had preg-bonded.

" I would imagine who ever is after me no longer know for sure wear I am " Kenzie said

" yes " Fred agreed " Willow and a couple of other powerful witches place these protection spells around a few places "

" which make it so no one can use magic to scroll and find out who's inside the protection" Spike finished " We know that"

" right which is why the attacks had died down, " Kenzie said " they don't know were I am, but I would like to know who they are?"

" well wonder no more" the group looked over to see Xander walk in followed by Faith and was that.

Kenzie's face lit up ( figuratively speaking it didn't actually start to glow) with a smile when she saw who had come with Xander and Faith.

" Bo, Lauren " Kenzie called out happily as she waddled, yes waddled she almost full term give her a break, over to Bo and Lauren and pulled them into a hug before remembering she hadn't yet informed Bo about being with child. She pulled back face a little red.

" uh Bo I think there's something I should mention" Kenzie said looking down at her abdomin

" yeah , Faith kind of let it slip " Bo told her as she joke glared a Lauren " of course you and or a certain girlfriend of mine should have told me"

Angel cleared his throat.

" are you going to introduce us little bit" Spike asked finally having put his book down.

Kenzie introduces everyone who didn't already know each other, She finished just as Conner walked in the room. He had been working with a couple of the younger slayers or Slayerettes as the one who were deemed to young to go on patrol but still had to learn to control their strength were called.

" What's going on " Conner asked " I got a mind speak message from Xander telling me to get up here"

" Mind speak?" Bo asked

" don't you remember Bo " Kenzie said "" I told you about it before I had to come here""

Bo sat down a little taken back , She had not expected to hear Kenzie in her mind, Her friend had done it before but with all that was going on Bo had forgotten.

" right " Bo said " forgot you could do that, "

" anyway" Faith said pulling attention back to the topic at hand.

Xander pulled out a scrolled paper from his bag, " hoody gave this to us " He said handing the paper to Kenzie " Said it was for you two"

" Hoody?" Conner asked

" you named the guy Hoody?" Lauren asked

" Who's Hoody ? " Fred asked

" the guy who gave us the scroll " Xander said shrugging" He wore a hood and never gave a name"

" did anyone ask him his name?" Angel asked

Xander, Faith, Lauren and Bo all looked at each other and back to the others

" No" they all courused.

Meanwhile Kenzie sat down unrolled the paper and started to and yes she could read it. The young girl frowned at what she read, Why couldn't anything in her life be human normal, Why.

" What is it?" Conner asked as Kenzie pulled out her cell phone and punched in a couple of number.

Kenzie place the phone on the table and waited for the person she was calling to pick up, then she pressed the button to put te phone on speaker.

" Kenzie" Buffy's voice came over the phone " are you okay "

" it depends on you version of okay " Kenzie told her sister " Xander and Faith got hold of some new info so I'm calling a phone meeting, is Willow with you ?"

" I'm here Kenz " Willow voice said

" is this a good time " Kenzie asked

" we're good " Buffy and Willow told her

" who else is listening " Willow asked

" uh I'm here" Angel said

" So am I " Conner spoke

" Hello Buffy and Willow " Fred spoke

" um Hello, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Lauren" Lauren said

" we remember you Lauren " Buffy said

" Hi, I'm Bo " Bo said turning to Kenzie she asked " if we're having a meeting about information on why someone is trying to hurt you, I think Trick, Dyson, Hale a Ciara might want to be in on it, do you mind if I call the Dal."

" your right, Trick should know what the scroll says after all it mentions the Garuda" Kenzie said

Bo called the Dal and waited for Trick to Answer. When he picked up Bo realized She didn't know how to put her phone on speaker.

Fred smiled and shook her head lightly taking the phone and pressing the button to put it on speaker.

Luckily Dyson, Hale, Ciara, Vex and Tamsin were all there. Trick lead them all down into his den where they could speak freely.

After everyone was introduced including Locklyn who had come looking to speak with Trick. The Ash was not happy to find out his doctor was in California, but it was more of a worried because he cared not happy and not an upset because she was his how dare she not happy. The kind of not happy Locklyn would have pretended to be before.

" What does the prophecy say " Trick asked after Kenzie explained to everyone what was on the scroll of paper Hoody had given Xander.

Kenzie Read the scroll out load translating it from the language it was in to english.

So it shall come to pass that Three worlds shall be attacked.

The Devourer shall bring unknown caios to the three powers.

Human, Demon, Fae

" Human " Locklyn asked " humans don't have power"

" actually we do " Willow said " I'm human and a powerful witch"

" uh guys " Kenzie said

" right sorry Kenzie" Willow said

" my applogies for interupting " Locklyn said " please continue"

Shall work together.

The Key of worlds shall fight along side, The Fae Light and Dark,

The Key shall gift them power unknown. The Destroyer shall fight from the shadows

And The Garuda shall die with the help of a human and Naga.

" The prophesy mentions me" Locklyn asked

" yes " Kenzie told him " and the human I am guessing is Lauren"

" it must be talking about when Doc extracted Locklyns venom " Hale said

" We figured that " Vex said rolling his eyes " What's this about powers un known"

" yeah " Dyson asked " and what's a Key"

" more of a who " Bo said glancing at Kenzie

" I'll explain more when I come home " Kenzie said "for know I'm the Key and the prophesy is talking about when I " Kenzie explained to them about how she had used her energy to boost their powers during the fight with the Garuda, and how Conner had been there as well He had been the reason the berserkers had left the way to Bo , Trick and The Garuda semi open.

" What's the next part " Tamsin asked

Then shall The burned house of worship be rendered free of it's violent spirit

and so the Key and the Destroyer shall be host to souls who long for each other

Kenzie and Conner looked at each other and started to blush remembering that night.

" What ?" Illyria asked

" what does that mean longing for" Spike started to ask but stopped when he saw Kenzie and Conner where looking at her growing abdomin " ah I see"

" Um "Kenzie continued

and they shall increase there host natural desire for one another.

Conner blushed even more when Bo's eyes widened in understanding. Realizing what it was talking about

and thy shl crt nw lf

" What" everyone listening from the two phones asked the people in the room looked at the woman questioningly

" I'm sorry Kenzie " Trick said " we didn't get that last part"

" Neither did we " Buffy said " that was Kenzie speak for if I speak real fast maybe I can deny I didn't say it"

Kenzie sighed and re read the last line. She had talked fast cause she realized Bo wasn't the only one who she hadn't informed of her condition.

" i says " She started

and They shall create new life.

" So this hasn't happen yet then " Hale said

" yes create new life would indicate a child some one becoming pregnant " Trick said

" um actually " Lauren started

" This part of the prophecy happen already" Kenzie said

There was a silence, if someone dropped a pin you would hear it.

" um Kenzie do you want to explain why you think tis happen already " Vex asked " I think everyone hear is a little dumbstruck"

" ok long story short, " Kenzie said " some months after the Garuda, Conner, a couple slayer, a mage and I went to investigate a haunting at an old burn down church.

We managed to banish the ghost that was hurting people but we didn't know there were a couple

of non violent we just want to do one last thing before we ghost there that latched on to Conner and myself. One thing led to another and know I'm Pregnant "

* runs after plot gremling*


	20. Chapter 20

Whedon and Lovtretta are the respective owners of the characters and Shows

Jaxith was getting restless The young mother to be's time was nearing and all his assassins had failed, how hard could it be to kill one human. Protected or not his soldiers and mages were the best, He was the most powerful demon lord in 100 worlds. Damn it he was not going to let some damn human birth be his death.

The Demon watched the image that his new High mage was showing him as He had executed Freick for his failure.

He could see the Key's Human form, She say talking with one of her protectors. The woman a Fae had vollenteered her home to Be a safe house for the girl so she could return to Her chosen home. So for the past month She had been staying with The Fairy queen.

Jaxith watched the image replay as The Red Witch used a spell and transported the woman From L.A to Toronto. This had been how they had been able to hide her for so long The high mage had explained. The witch had placed a spell that hid her from scrying, It was according to the mage his skill that allowed this small glimps.

"I want the soldiers assembled" Jaxith demanded " We know where this enemy is, I tire of my people failing me"

" My Lord it will be done" Jaxith servant told him " we will destroy your enemy"

" No"

" My Lord?"

" you will and the soldiers will face those foolish enough to defy me by protecting her,"

The Servant nodded and exited to go inform to army of the Generals orders.

Jaxith turned back to the high mage, " You " he said " gather all the mages, any one who can cast"

The Mage nodded and bowed before leaving to do as He was ordered.

" If you want something done" Jaxith muttered to himself.

Back on Earth.

Ciara watched as the Sun started to peak over the horizon from the large window in her Sunroom. Kenzie sat in one of the chairs with her feet up. The young girl had been woken during the night unable to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep. Of course some one walking around in the middle of the night had woken the homes owner and the other house guest.

As Kenzie and Conner's child's birth due date neared Conner had wanted to be near. So Ciara had invited him to stay with them.

" uh Conner?" Ciara called to him from her position by the window.

" What is it?" Conner called back from the kitchen where he was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Ciara gaped out the window at what she was seeing the Sky had seemed to open up and suddenly the house was being approached by a lot of what she once would have thought were under Fae.

" I think we may have a problem" Ciara told him as He walked in the room and joined her at the window.

Conner's jaw tensed when He saw the demon. He didn't know how they found them but they had.

" Call for help " Conner told her as he pressed the speed dial to contact Willow.

Kenzie made herself stand up she wanted to see what was going on, but she stopped half way to the window when she felt

something cold and Wet run down Her legs. She looked down to see a puddle on the floor.

" uh We have another problem" She said

Ciara and Conner both turned to look at her concern showing on their faces.

" My water just broke"

For a second Conner's brain stopped, till Ciara quickly moved to Kenzie helping her back to the chair. She quickly dialed Lauren as Conner rushed over to Kenzie. Kenzie was confused wasn't there suppose to be some sort of contraction before the water broke.

If these had been any other people they would have been shocked when a Red haired women appeared out of nowhere beside them with a blonde slayer two vampires and a blue x goddess with her. But they were not any other people.

Buffy quickly went to her sister when she saw something was wrong.

" What's going on " Buffy demanded

" We are being approached by what looks like an army" Ciara said to both the group that had just arrived and the person she was talking to on the phone. " and Kenzie's water broke"

Lauren moaned in protest as her cell phone woke her up, The doctor reached over and felt for the object that was making the offending noise. Finally finding it she looked at the time and saw that it was early, She didn't need to be up for a few more hours. But being a doctor she had to answer.

" H'lo" Lauren said

She quickly sat up when she heard Ciara's distressed voice.

" Ciara, say that again" Lauren told her " What about an army?".

By this time Bo who was laying beside Lauren as they now lived together sat up. She looked at Lauren her expression questioning .

" Is she okey" Lauren got up and started dressing Bo followed She didn't know what was happening but it involved Kenzie.

...

" alright we'll meet you"

...

" what? If you can't get her out how am I suppose to?" Lauren could hear someone take the phone from Ciara

...

" Willow? Um about five minute"

...

" okey"

Lauren hung up and moved getting her emergency med supplies together.

" Lauren?" Bo ask " what's going on?"

" Kenzie's water broke" The doctor told her as she ran out of the room Bo following" and it looks like that demon from the prophecy found them"

Bo didn't need to be told anything else She quickly went and gathered her weapons from the closet Xander had designed, While dialing Trick.

Willow handed the Cell back to Ciara and went to look out the window at the army.

" oh I bet the Fae are going to love this" Spike drawled

" your shield spell will hold right Will? " Kenzie asked as Conner and Angel helped her to stand intent on moving her to a bed.

Willowed turn to her friend and gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. " of course, now go get comfortable, I'm going to get Lauren and we'll be right back" with that Willow vanished.

Ciara with the help of Spike and Illyria gathered together supplies while each one of them made phone call.

Spike and Illyria called as many slayers watchers as they could informing them of the demon army situation.

Ciara called the Ash who informed her He already knew and help was on it's way after all it was ind of hard to miss an army.

A movement indicated Willow's return.

" where is Kenzie" Bo demanded right away " is she alright"

" Relax Bo " Ciara told in a calming voice " she's alright come on I'll take you and Lauren to Her"

" Wait" Willow said " before you take them to Kenzie you need to know. "

Everyone turned their attention to the witch. " I can feel a lot of someone magicly pecking at the shield"

" what does that mean?" Lauren asked

" it means we're in trouble" Buffy said from the door way where she stood with Angel. " cause Willow is the strongest witch I know, So if these guys are powerful enough to get through her shield"

and end chapter

um yes well I did say I was making it up as I go. So next chapter going to try my hand a writing battles and birth or at least labor.


	21. Chapter 21

you know the drill I own nothing .

The group of people gathered around the large mansion could not be seen by anyone outside the spell zone a certain blood king and red witch had cast. As soon as Trick and Locklyn had arrived they had been informed of the situation with the shield. And everyone was concerned with people who where not in the know about the supernatural world Fae or Demon seeing a freaking army of Demon. Trick had suggested combining there powers and creating a glimmer.

To any one who didn't know about Fae and or Demons or any thing connected to them it would just look like a few people hanging around.

For those who could see it was a sight to behold dozens of slayer's, several alien demons, two ensouled vampires and Fae both light dark gathered to face an army of Demons. More was a stake than just one life. Jaxith was one of the most dangerous Demons ever, He was building his army more and more. Every world he went to was destroyed or enslaved. Now He was here and would most likely after destroying the event that was prophesied to be his down fall move do destroy the Earth world.

The battle had begun when a small hole had been made in the shield the army was fast moving through the hole and striking at the defence lines.

Dyson let his inner wolf out as he fought against the demons. Using both his teeth and the sword he had been gifted with by Ciara, who fought back to back with Tamsin, Both warriors skills complimented each other. Vex was there as well using his mesmur powers along with his new hand to hand skills He had decided to learn after he found out there were people who were immune to his abilities, Like most of the demons that were being fought.

Illyria fought moving quickly through the battle front yard, She and a hand full of slayers and The Ash defended the blood king and the red witch who where working on trying to re-close the shield.

Conner fought as last line of defence between the army and The house a long with Rea, Brien, Hale, Val and several other Slayers and Fae. The man longed to be inside with the woman he loved, wanting to be there with her while she brought their child into the world but he couldn't. He had to be out here to protect her.

Distracted by the fighting and the woman in labour no one notice a small portal open in one of te back rooms of Ciara's house. A tall figure stepped through and the portal closed behind him. Jaxith looked around and sneered at the pathetic looking room. He opened the door and moved unseen through the hall, moving as a trained warrior. His enhanced hearing allowing him to determine where the woman was.

" hey" a voice called as Jaxith turned a corner to see a couple of people guarding a door.

Jaxith smirked and raised his weapon, before anyone could move the Demon ended the fight killing two of the Ashes personal guards and three slayer's.

Xander and Faith looked from Kenzie to the door when they heard the unmistakable sound of an attack.

" oh crap " Xander said

Kenzie looked at them and then the door.

" oh god " Kenzie half said half yelled as she was hit with another contraction.

Lauren was in full doctor mode "Kenzie look at me " She ordered

Kenzie did so focusing on her friend " Breath, in and out just focus on breathing"

Xander held Kenzie hand as she breathed, Faith moving to stand between the humans and the demon that had just knocked the door in. Eva ( yes Bo's mother) Who thanks to some therapy and fae family counceling was no longer completely crazy stood beside The slayer ready to defend the woman her daughter referred to as her sister and The doctor Her daughter loved.

" move aside " Jaxith order " I have no fight with you, only the girl"

Faith and Eva were unmoved.

" you want her you have go through me" Faith told him

" yes" Eva said " and me"

Jaxith looked at the two women and laugh,

" you think you can stop me" He asked raising his weapon to strike

Faith dodge his attack and moved to kick him but he saw and move out of the way before bringing his arm around and knocking the slayer across the room into the wall breaking the drywall.

Jaxith turned his head to find That Eva had run up to him and tool hold of his head, She attempted to drain his Chi.

Eva was forced to stop she double over coughing his chi was rancid, Jaxith knocked her down with his fist and move toward the bed.

Xander moved to stand between him and Lauren.

Kenzie cried out as The Demon with one sweep of his arm through her Friend out of his way Lauren's head hiting a shelf knocking her out and Xander flew out the window crashing through the glass.

" Xander " Buffy called out as she saw her friend crashing out the window.

The humans fall was slowed by a Fae that could control the wind and cushioned by a couple slayers that moved to catch him.

Conner was running into the house before he was half way down Buffy and Bo following as they all realized what Xander coming out the window meant. Conner ran through the house desperate to get to Kenzie, praying to what ever god or goddess that was listening He wasn't to late.

Kenzie looked up at Jaxith as he approached her, She looked at her friends then back to him.

The Demon general smirked at her as he raised his Sword ready to strike.

Kenzie breather through her contraction her eyes widened as The sword swung up. There was a battle going on her friend were being hurt people had died. All because this guy who was suppose to be a powerful warrior was afraid of an unborn child.

Kenzie's instincts to protect her child kicked in connecting to her key energy. She cried out releasing a wave of energy as Jaxith moved to strike her. The Demon was shocked to feel the ancient power hit him He ripped to dust , The wave of energy spread out through the house and out through the battle.

Kenzie's key energy seemed to know who to destroy and who not to. Fae and slayer and other stopped as they felt a power pass through them and suddenly the battle was over as the enemy army disappeared.

"Kenzie" Conner called running through the door way with the broken door, Buffy and Bo followed.

Kenzie sat there hand out palm up like she was pushing something away. Her eyes light up green, as in real light her eyes were not just glowing like Bo's did when she was hungry they had actually turn to light. An ora of green energy surrounded her.

Lauren and Faith Stirred from the floor where they had landed, Bo quickly moved to help Lauren up.

" Kenzie?" Lauren asked When she looked up and saw her friend surrounded in shimmering light.

No one could get near her The key was creating a shield around her, it pulsed as her body went into contractions.

" Kenzie," Bo said gently " you need to let us help you"

" it's alright " Buffy told her " it's over, no one is threatening you anymore"

" Kenzie please" Conner reached out to her, Kenzie turned to his voice. " let us in"

Kenzie blink her eyes returning to normal as she finally realized Jaxith was gone.

" Conner"

Conner moved to her side as she let go and relaxed she fell back onto the pillows and Conner's arms.

" Kenzie are alright " Buffy asked as her sister's eyes returned to normal. A cry of pain was her answer.

Lauren quickly ran to her patient/friend.

" She still in labor " Lauren said moving to examine her " Kenzie this is it, get ready to push"

Five minutes later A load cry was heard through out the Fairy queens house.

End chapter one more to go.


	22. Chapter 22

Okey this is going to be a short one I think.

The Small group of friends and family mingled waiting for there friends to arrive. It had been a week since Jaxith had been destroyed. And the newest member of the family had been born. A little girl that everyone was waiting to welcome home.

Mother and child were both doing well according to Doctor Lewis who had insisted that Kenzie needed to rest before seeing to many people.

Conner and Kenzie things had been moved into the club house. Xander had done some special redesigning when he had coordinated rebuilding and know the large house allowed the two couples to have their own space while still being able to have a community type area. What Vex referred to as the party room.

To some amusement and confusion after Kenzie and Conner's baby was born, gifts for the baby had started showing up.

Some arrived in the mail and other literally just appeared out of thin air.

" uh Bo" Vex asked looking out the window " Why is their a unicorn in the back yard"

" What " Bo asked turning to look.

Sure enough there was a unicorn. Face palmed and sighed .

" I told the Sha ret a unicorn was not a good idea for a gift for someone on earth" She said

before any one could say anything else they heard voices coming from the other side of door.

Everyone stopped and looked over as the door opened and Conner held it open for Kenzie to walk through holding a bundle in her arms.

" Hi guy" Kenzie said " what's with the party"

" Kenzie " Bo said walking over to her " I am so glad your back"

" welcome home Kenz" Hale said

" uh how about we let her sit down " Angel suggested He remembered what it was like bringing a baby home

Lauren and Bo moved to give Kenzie room to sit on the sofa. Faith and Xander's two year old son Jordan tried to stretch him self up to See what his aunt Kenzie was carrying. Dyson chuckled and picked up the small boy so he could see better.

Kenzie sat down and looked around the room, it seamed everyone was there. Everyone fussed and cooed over the baby , well Except for Giles, Wesley, Spike, Vex and Locklyn, British men do not fuss and coo.

Winifred sat beside Kenzie with Buffy's one and a half year old Mia using her nee's to help her stand up. The little girl didn't know what was going on and was trying to get her aunty Fred's attention. Fred would have puller the girl up onto her lap but she still looked like she swallowed a volley ball.

Mia's three year old sister Joyce sat playing on the floor at Eva's feet not really caring what the big people were doing.

" So what's her name " Tamsin asked

" yeah you haven't even told me yet " Buffy said " you would think the child aunt would be told"

" hey " Angel said " I'm the grand father and I don't know yet"

Locklyn sighed. " perhaps They could answer if you were to stop talking" He suggested

' Thank you ' Conner mouthed to him.

Kenzie smile down at the baby and then looked up at the Family that surrounded them. She new with out a doubt her child would be kept as safe as possible in the world she was born into.

" allow us to introduce to you " Conner started, He and Kenzie had talk about names for hours after their daughter was born, They both agreed they wanted to give her her own name but also to honer a fallen friend.

" Sofia " Kenzie continued "Tara Cordelia Summer's"

"Sofia so she has a name all her own " Conner explained

" and Tara and Cordelia in memory of two lost but not forgotten members of our family."

yep short one

so I couldn't decide who to name the baby after Tara or Cordelia so I just went with both.

Who are Jordan, Mia and Joyce you may be asking. Well figured hey why not give some of the Buffy and Angel Character's children. I kind of just made them up on the spot. I figured Buffy would name her first Daughter after her mother.

Well that's it End of story


End file.
